Evermoor: May's Shadow
by Athyna Xavier
Summary: The Festival of Fate has passed, and Storm Week commences at the start of spring. Tara has had enough of her "great destiny," but a mysterious librarian and two strangers to Evermoor warn of a foreboding threat against the Everines themselves. Can Tara rouse her allies, accept her powers, and defeat May's Shadow?
1. Two Strangers and the Librarian

A strange storm crackled over the town. Darkness came like a mist, and soon, the town was engulfed in rain and cold.  
"Where did it come from?" Tara exclaimed. Cameron and she had been out on a walk, chatting about books. They'd been caught in the street when the winds blew in this nightmare.  
"Sometimes the moor catches these monsters out of nowhere," Cameron shouted. Grabbing her hand, they raced to another build as rain and ice began to pelt their faces. "But I've never seen one this bad!"  
The pair kept trying to take shelter, but as they banged on nearby doors, no one answered.  
"Where is everyone?" Tara screamed.  
Cameron tried to reply, but the wind howled and shoved hail into their faces.  
Spitting, he attempted once more. "It's Storm Week," he yelled. "Everyone takes shelter somewhere else because in the last few centuries the town was almost destroyed. It always happens right before spring!"  
The kids were trying hard to keep their footing, but Tara kept slipping in the mud. She wished she wore her boots instead of her high-tops.  
"Isn't there someplace that's open?" Tara cried. She was soaked to the bone when Cameron suddenly stopped.  
"There might be one place!" His eyes were alight. "C'mon!"  
Thankfully it was close, and soon, Tara and Cameron were gasping in the warm, dry air of the Evermoor Public Library.  
The lights were dimmed, but they clicked on as the two shivered.  
"Cameron?" an older lady, around Tara's grandma's age, gaped at them. "What in heavens' name…?"  
"Sorry Miss T," Cameron gasped out. "But there's not a single door unlocked in town."  
Miss T relaxed. Her grey hair looked like a solid silver helmet, and her wrinkles deepened into smile lines. She wore spectacles in bright pink frames, and she was dressed in varying shades of beige and dark green.  
"I expect more of you, Cameron," she admonished sternly. "Even being with a pretty girl shouldn't justify forgetting about Storm Week."  
Tara began to shiver, and Miss T noticed immediately.  
"Dear, I'll take you to the loo," she spoke kindly. "Cameron, you remember where it is, right?"  
"Right," Cameron vanished quickly, his shoes squeaking as he left wet footprints in his wake.  
"And now dear," Miss T drew an arm around Tara. "Let's see about drying you off."

"I can't believe Tara's still out in this weather!" Fiona Crossley refused to sit down at dinner. She stared at the raging lightning and thunder, worrying herself to death.  
"Fiona, Tara and Cameron are smart," soothed her husband. Rob was enjoying the shepherd's pie. He took a huge mouthful and continued. "They're probably somewhere safe." he managed to vocalize.  
Ludo and Jake were busy whispering and comparing notes on some bog beast. Bella was checking her cell phone and laughing at some boy's texts, and Housekeeper Crimson had retired to her bed, muttering darkly about "Storm Week…headache…bones ache…"  
Seb poked Ludo. "Is your mom going to be all right?" he asked with some concern. "She seems a little more…"  
"Crazy?" Bella laughed. "Definitely."  
Ludo shot her a dirty look that promised revenge, but turned back to Seb. "Don't worry, she always gets like this during Storm Week." he told him. "She'll let up when the storms stop."  
Jake shook his head. "I've heard of Shark Week, never Storm Week."  
Ludo shrugged. "Welcome to Evermoor. Remember the Festival of Fate?"  
"Don't remind me," Mr. Bailey groaned. "Everyone tramping over our property and in and out of the house? It took us ages to clean up afterwards."  
Mrs. Crossley turned and was about to say something when the doorbell rang.  
"Tara!" she took off, the rest of the family in hot pursuit. "I was so worried, what were you thinking-"  
As Fiona swung the door open, she saw two figures in ponchos.  
"This weather could be the death of you!" she cried, as the lights went out.  
One of the people turned on a flashlight and shone it at their faces.  
"Exactly, so stop standing there and let us come in!" an unknown voice demanded.  
"Who are you?" Seb inquired suspiciously.  
"Does it matter?" the person was exasperated. "Let us in before we freeze to death!"  
The lights flickered ominously as the door swung shut behind the wet forms. They pulled back their hoods to reveal…  
Two strangers.  
"Oh, here we go," Rob seized the moment as the lights came back. "I'll just go grab some torches, in case the lights go again."  
His footsteps soon receded, and the family was left staring at the pair.  
"Thanks ever so much," a Chinese girl without an accent pulled on a pair of spectacles. Her hair was short and had traces of orange highlights. "I thought we were going to drown out there."  
"Hang on," Jake was excited. "Are you American?"  
She stiffened briefly. "Canadian, young sir," she replied shortly. "As is my companion."  
Bella and Seb exchanged looks. The mysterious girl spoke oddly, almost in an old-fashioned way. But she looked a mere twenty-five, max.  
However, Bella's eyes soon switched to the other stranger, and her breath caught.  
A tall, brown haired boy with dark eyes smiled at her. His face was covered in freckles, and he nodded smoothly.  
"Hi," he said with a friendly air. "I'm Ryder, Ryder with a y."  
"I'm Bella," she smiled back. "Nice to meet you."  
Bella offered her hand, and he took it, bowing. "Charmed," he said with a streak of old-school cool.  
"Ew," Ludo and Jake chorused.  
Bella whirled, her eyes wide. She whispered threats before turning with a sweet look back to Ryder.  
Mrs. Crossley was about to intercede when the phone rang. Insistently.  
"All right, well, Seb, you and Bella take care of our guests, Ludo, Jake!" her voice was raised as they suddenly raced off. "No rewiring! I've got to answer the phone before- oh no."  
The interjection came just as the lights went out again.  
"Give me a moment, I'll find the breaker!" came the far-off call of Mr. Bailey.  
Ludo and Jake reappeared, handing out rechargeable flashlights, then racing off again. "Hi…bye!"  
"Where are you two going?" Mrs. Crossley exclaimed.  
"To the attic!" Jake shouted back. "This is the perfect time to see the bog monster in action! See ya tomorrow, we might camp out!"  
Mrs. Crossley rolled her eyes. "Jake!" she cried. "You don't need to camp out!"  
There was no reply. Suddenly the phone began ringing again, though the lights were still down. Mrs. Crossley answered as soon as she could.  
"Hello? Tara!" her guests forgotten, she turned away. "Where are you?"  
"At the library," Tara looked around. The lights had gone out there too. Fortunately the phone lines were back, for now. "I don't think I'm going to make it home tonight, Mom."  
Mrs. Crossley sighed. "That's an understatement. Has Cameron talked to his parents?"  
Tara hesitated. "Um…it's just his dad, but Cameron called him first. He was pretty chill."  
Mrs. Crossley smiled a little, despite her fears. "Is there anyone else there with you?"  
"Uh yeah," Tara grinned in spite of herself. "Miss T, the librarian. You know, she and Cameron went off to get flashlights, but I won't be surprised if they flew out on her broomstick!"  
Fiona Crossley crooked an eyebrow. "She doesn't look like a witch, does she?"  
"No, it's more of a vibe," Tara spoke softly. "Don't worry, she's really nice. Besides, Cameron's known her since he was little."  
Her mom looked around, getting a grip on herself. "All right, Tara," she said with a pause. "You have enough food and water, right?"  
"Definitely," Tara laughed. "We could have a cookout with the amount of supplies here. For a library it's surprisingly well-equipped."  
"Evermoor doesn't surprise me anymore," Mrs. Crossley laughed a little too. "We even got a few guests here too. Probably temporary. Do you mind if one of them takes your bed?"  
Tara suddenly heard Miss T and Cameron coming, but they seemed to be in no rush. "As long as they don't smell," the girl told her mom. "I love you."  
"Love you too," Fiona wasn't ready to hang up though. "Tara…Tara?"  
That's when the phone line went dead.  
"Was that Tara?" Rob suddenly appeared. He had a couple of tarnished candlesticks in both hands.  
"Yes, you were right," Fiona smiled at him. "Her and Cameron are hunkered down in the library with the librarian."  
Rob carefully set down a candlestick, then hugged her. "See?" he said. "Told you."


	2. New Friends

Upstairs, Seb found himself beside the girl, while Bella led Ryder to the loo, talking a mile a minute. They fell behind, and into an awkward silence.  
Suddenly, she broke it. "I'm Miranda," she said. "And you are?"  
"Seb," Seb told her. "Well, Sebastian, but everyone calls me Seb."  
Miranda eyed him. "With a name like that, I see why you prefer Seb," she said wryly. "Can you show me where the washroom is?"  
Seb had lived long enough with Tara to figure out American/Canadian terms like this.  
"This way," he pointed her to another corridor. "Bella took Ryder to the guest room. I'm not sure where you're going to sleep, but you can use this place to wash up."  
As they walked into the bathroom, Miranda suddenly saw a book.  
"Is that a book on neuroscience?" Miranda picked it up. "Great Myths of the Brain," she read aloud. "Sounds fascinating."  
Seb was mildly astonished. "Really?" he burst out.  
Miranda quirked a grin. "Really," she told him. "Though Ryder isn't as scientifically minded, I do enjoy chemistry and other brainy options. I guess that makes me a total geek, eh?"  
Slowly, Seb found himself liking Miranda. She did speak strangely, but she was forthright and straight to the point. Not like Tara, who could fly off on the slightest bit of weirdness and make a whole story of witches, fate, and magic.  
"Being a geek is cool," he said quickly.  
Miranda turned to him. "You think?"  
"Sure," Seb smiled. "Where would the world be without Newton? Or Einstein?"  
"Or even da Vinci," Miranda put in.  
"Exactly!" Seb laughed. "Our world wouldn't exist without geeks!"  
The pair stared at each other, smiling, until their smiles faded. Their eyes were locked in a strange quandary, and Seb found himself stuck in her gaze.  
"Well!" the girl turned away and Seb suddenly found himself free. "I'll clean up then. It was nice talking to you, Seb."  
With that, Seb trotted back to his room without another word. He then realized that she had kept his book.

Ryder shortly disentangled himself from Bella afterwards, and pulled his backpack off. His poncho he put in the bathtub, and soon he was in clean clothes and enjoying some trail mix from his secret stash.  
He was tired. No doubt about it. But no sooner had Miranda entered his room that he got up again.  
"Relax," she told him. "Tonight we can rest. I underestimated the storm warning, so you can stay put."  
He propped himself up. "Are you actually going to rest?" he asked pointedly.  
Miranda lifted a hand. "Scouts' honour," she pledged.  
"You were never a Scout," Ryder scolded. "Good night."  
"Night," Miranda left, walking softly into the shadows.  
Ryder was a little uneasy. Still, what could he do?  
They were here on a mission. And they had to fulfill it.

Tara and Cameron were dressed in donated clothes from the library charity bin. They were clean, though a little musty.  
Camping out in a small sitting room, they were wrapped in blankets before a roaring fireplace. They'd eaten from tin plates and had enjoyed the canned food…to the best of their ability. Drowsiness soon overtook them, and Cameron curled up in the corner. Soon, his breathing turned gentle, indicating he'd fallen asleep.  
"Have you told him?" Miss T suddenly spoke. Her eyes were on the fire, but her tone was direct.  
Tara turned to her curiously. "Told him what?"  
Miss T had an inscrutable look on her face. "Oh please, girl, I wasn't born yesterday," Miss T's tone was dry. "Besides, I knew Bridget. She and I were close once. Before she became an Everine." She laughed sadly. "Don't try and deny it. I always thought her bloodline would produce a Supreme."  
Tara was shocked. "How did you-?"  
"I'm a librarian," Miss T had calm eyes when she turned to the younger girl. "Besides, I've lived here my whole life. I know a Supreme Everine when I see one. Don't ask how, that's too personal."  
Tara didn't know what to say. After Esmeralda had tried to remove her family thread, everyone's memories had been reset. Cameron didn't remember that he burned the golden thread. He didn't even know that she knew about his gold-weaving spider. Tara had hoped to keep her personal life and great destiny separate…even though…  
"Cameron's mom was an Everine," Tara finally voiced. "I can change reality. What if he asked me to bring her back?"  
Miss T was a little amused. "That's the excuse. What's your real reason?"  
Tara buried her face in her hands. "My destiny…that rocks and all," she rubbed her eyes. "But…between lessons about the rules of moulding reality and practicing my needlework, I need a normal life. Is it so bad I want normalcy? I mean, I would've given up my laptop for a magical wonderful life, but this, this isn't what I thought it was!" Tara tried to keep his voice down. "I'm a writer. Not an Everine. I never wanted this."  
She almost felt like crying. Tara had tried to hide her doubts and increasing disillusionment with her destiny, but between relentless Great-Aunt Bridget, creepy Esmeralda, and the seemingly sinister Everine Circle…she never had been so alone. Not even when Seb had gotten mad at her had she felt this low.  
Miss T laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm glad I never became an Everine," she said quietly. "When I was younger I was quite disappointed, but after seeing what Esmeralda did to the Circle…I'm glad Bridget was chosen instead of me."  
Tara tucked herself into the librarian's gentle embrace. After some quiet sobbing, she fell into her own dreamless slumber.

"The weather is worst," mused Great-Aunt Bridget. "Now why is that?"  
She'd been teaching Tara the ropes for a few months now, still suspicious of Esmeralda. Besides, if she came back to life now, she didn't to be ready to support Tara for leadership of the Everines…a daunting task. She had her grandniece sneak her some golden thread from Cameron, and now, her fingers twitched, thinking about it.  
A prophecy was beginning to take form in her mind. Dark and gloomy, Bridget had tried to fend it off for as long as she could. However, now the trance took hold of her, and soon, she was in a dreamlike state.  
Suddenly, Bridget found herself humming. She passed through the secret passage from the beacon to the house as if she was floating. Finding herself in front of the tapestry, she smiled, and lifted her hands, the thread shimmering faintly.  
Bridget came to afterwards, and discovered what she'd predicted. She gasped in horror.  
"No!" She tried to rip it back out, but the embroidery burned her hands. Bridget retreated, looking terrified. The old woman took flight through the passageway, making sure to erase as many traces of her presence as possible.  
Gasping from running so hard, Bridget sat in a corner of the beacon, holding her hands.  
"Oh dear, we're in for it now," she murmured. "But it's been years…years, since…Tara. Oh Tara!"  
Bridget came to a sudden realization. She had known Tara was going to be out, but this night of all nights!  
She nearly cursed. She remembered the last time it happened. She also knew…  
"I'm first on the list," Bridget shivered. She glanced suddenly at the passageway.  
The door was open.  
"Tara?" she stood. "Is that you?"  
With her burned hands, she couldn't defend herself. And with the storm, there was no escape.  
As she cried out, she hid a small skein of thread behind her back. Weaving fiercely, she only had time for one last thought before everything went dark.


	3. The Aftermath

Tara woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Cameron was already up, and it sounded like he was talking to his dad.  
"Yeah, we're fine. Don't worry, I'll get her home. No! Do not tell her any baby stories about me!"  
The girl shook her head, grinning. As she stood, Miss T appeared with a steaming cup in her hand.  
"Good, you're up," she greeted Tara cheerfully. "Have some tea. It'll make you feel better."  
She didn't mention Tara's episode last night. Nor did she seem likely to. Her steely eyes glimmered for a second as she sipped, then Cameron entered the room.  
"Hope you like the Bogmoor," he said brightly. "It's actually drinkable, for once."  
Tara kept drinking in small sips, trying not to burn her tongue. "This is Bogmoor? But it's so good!"  
It was like nothing she'd ever tasted before. It seemed almost like liquid chocolate, but it cooled and warmed her body at the same time. It brought back happy memories, memories before Evermoor, before her great destiny was thrust upon her. Tara savoured them, half in a daze.  
"We got breakfast," Cameron smiled. He waved a hand in front her face. "Earth to Tara!"  
Suddenly, all her visions shattered as the Everine saw her great-aunt. Glowing with red light, it seemed to be more real than the dreams of her past. Great-aunt Bridget looked terrified, as if something horrible was threatening her.  
"Stay back!" Bridget cried. "Stay back!"  
Her voice echoed and Tara returned like a shot. She nearly dropped the mug.  
"My own special recipe," Miss T was blathering happily. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
The girl didn't feel hungry anymore, but picked at the toast and sausages politely. Cameron kept giving her weird glances, but obviously didn't want to say anything in front of the librarian.  
"Anyway, now that the sun's out, I think you can go home," Miss T pulled back a curtain. The bright light nearly blinded all three of them.  
Cameron and Tara, taking her cue, stood up.  
"Thanks, Miss T," Cameron stuffed a biscuit in his pocket. "I'm sorry we've been so much trouble."  
"No, no!" Miss T protested gently. "It's been good having company. Usually it's just me and the books…come back soon, people forget librarians are people too." She sounded wistful, and lonely.  
Tara impulsively hugged her. "Don't worry," she assured. "We'll see ya again!"  
With that, the pair left the library, their wet clothes in plastic bags. Miss T watched them go with a frown.  
"Sooner than you think," she muttered. Going to her desk, she unlocked a drawer and pulled it open. Gently reaching inside, she picked up a faded black and white photo, along with a jewelled pendant. The gem was clear, but soon turned deep purple. Miss T looked at it solemnly, and added the medallion to the thin silver chain around her neck.  
"I'll try," she murmured almost grimly. "I'll definitely try."

Tara said a quick goodbye to Cameron as she trotted up the muddy path. She resolved to check on Bridget after she talked to her parents. Her visions could be precognition or retrocognition, or just plain "present" cognition. The Supreme Everine needed a little help sorting that out…if she could.  
As Tara stepped through the front door, a chatter of voices greeted her.  
"No, don't do that!"  
"Ow!"  
"The water's too cold, more power, more power!"  
"What do I do with this paint?"  
"Watch it, coming through!"  
That's when Jake ran up, slipped, and dumped an entire can of black paint on Tara.  
"Wha…oh no." Jake froze as Tara glanced up at him and down at herself.  
"You. Little. Brat!" she screeched. "Get back here!"  
For Jake took off the moment his sister spoke, and Tara was forced to chase him to the generator, where most of the family was congregated. It was in the cellar, while the voices she heard were other members checking the water and electricity in different parts of the house.  
The moment Jake arrived, he hid himself behind the generator while Tara ran.  
"Tara!" Her step-dad saw her and recognized her, despite the paint. "You're back!"  
With that, everyone stopped working and came to see her. Her mom appeared from somewhere and almost hugged her, before seeing the paint. Seb gave her "the handshake," while Bella smiled a little before commenting,  
"What happened to you? That colour does not work with your skin tone."  
Ludo peeked in and Jake quickly ran up to him during the hubbub, and while Tara assured everyone she was fine, she noticed two new faces among her family.  
Mrs. Crossley noticed Tara looking at them and started. "Oh! Right! Tara, this is Ryder and Miranda, our surprise guests. Remember I told you about them?"  
"You did," Tara took in the visitors. Naturally, they looked tired, though Miranda's eyes seemed to pierce right through her soul. Ryder seemed normal, though Bella had reappeared and snaked an arm around his.  
"We're trying to fix the electricity," Mrs. Crossley explained. "The whole thing went out during the storm. We got our running water back, only problem is that it's freezing cold. And the only person who knows where everything's at is sick in bed!"  
Tara frowned. "You mean Crimson? Is she really sick?"  
"She'll be fine!" Ludo's voice came from above. "It's just a phase!"  
Mrs. Crossley looked over Tara once more. "Oh dear, you're a mess. Go wash up, I'm sure Bella-"  
"And get my clothes dirty? No thanks," Bella turned away. "Besides, I promised Ryder I'd show him around town."  
The flirting nearly made Tara throw up. Ryder looked amused, not trapped, so she resolved to rescue him later if he needed to be.  
"I'll help," Miranda suddenly offered. "It's the least I can do after you let us spend the night."

As Tara showered, Miranda took her clothes to soak in the laundry room. She seemed to know her way around already, which didn't surprise her. After getting lost once, you kinda figured out all the corridors and rooms.  
Tara had just managed to get the paint out of her hair when someone knocked on the door.  
"Yeah?" Tara was drying off with a towel when Bella stepped in.  
"Mum made me bring you new clothes," her voice was surly. "Now bye."  
Tara guessed her tour with Ryder had been delayed until she completed the errand, so it didn't surprise her Bella left as fast as possibly.  
As Tara stepped out into the cold air, Miranda was suddenly in her face.  
"Whoa!" Tara nearly fell back into the shower, but Miranda caught her arms and pulled her back to her feet.  
"Sorry! Sorry," Miranda was staring away as Tara adjusted the towel around her body. "I just…wanted…to make sure you had…you know, clothes…"  
Tara spied her threads on the toilet and seized them, retreating back into the shower.  
"Bella brought them, so…you can go now!" Tara didn't mean to sound so freaked out, but she was. Miranda had creeped in like a shadow. It wasn't every day you met a ninja.

Tara caught Seb as she was about to go to the tapestry room. He was standing outside his room, staring at his phone.  
"Hey," Tara greeted him. He looked at her with morose eyes.  
"Hi," he said back.  
Tara took a quick peek at his device and saw a long list of texts to…  
"Sorsha? She still isn't talking to you?" Tara stared at her stepbrother with disbelief.  
"She said it was better this way," Seb's voice caught again. "She said if we can't be together…it'd be too hard."  
Tara sighed loudly. "Well, Romeo. Here's my advice. Go find a new Juliet."  
"What?" Seb turned suddenly. "What do you mean?"  
Tara groaned. "Do I have to spell out everything for you? Move on! Maybe you can date the ninja."  
Seb stared at her. "What?"  
"You know.." Tara gestured into the air. "The, the…ninja!"  
He stared at her. "Wait. You mean Miranda?"  
"That's her name!" Tara slapped her forehead. "Yes, yes! Go and throw your pebbles on her windowsill or whatever you British people do!"  
Tara couldn't stand it anymore and took off down the tapestry corridor. "See ya later!"  
"Wait…Tara!" Seb made a small noise of frustration as she vanished. "We're not all Shakespeare," he muttered to himself. Still, his mind flashed back to the night before.  
Miranda…she wasn't beautiful, but she was striking. Her eyes were sharp, and her manner quite blunt, yet somehow…  
"Maybe I will," Seb caught sight of Miranda moving purposefully down the stairs. "And I'm talking to myself," he sighed to high heaven.  
Still, as Seb ran to catch up with Miranda, a sliver of unease hid deep in his heart. What had made Tara run so fast she barely had time for him?


	4. Shadows of the Past

Tara nearly ran into the wall of the winding passage many times. Why was it so hard to run in a secret path? To top it off, her phone was dead, and she couldn't use its flashlight to see where she was going.  
The Supreme Everine spent much of her time tripping, cursing, and feeling more and more grumpy.  
"Great-Aunt Bridget, I've had it," Tara opened the door and stomped in without looking around first. "These dreams…whoa."  
Tara's voice faded when she saw the carnage. The loom had been smashed to pieces. Other storage items had been tossed about, and mostly everything was vandalized.  
"Bridget!" Tara screamed. "Where are you?!"  
Her own words echoed back, mockingly.  
"Unbelievable," Tara breathed. She stepped around the mess, searching desperately and found…  
"Great-Auntie!" the girl knelt beside the motionless figure. Bridget seemed to be in a coma, but when Tara tried to touch her, a strange, purple energy stung her.  
"Ow!" Tara did not use some nice words after that. Once she regained feeling in her fingers, she gazed over her relative.  
She was lying as though she had fallen. One hand was held near her face, as if to ward off whatever caused the expression of abject terror on her beloved mentor. Dressed in her ordinary black robes, another arm was behind her, but at this angle Tara couldn't see what was in Bridget's hand.  
Climbing over the smashed loom, she carefully maneuvered herself to the thin circular groove behind Great-Aunt Bridget, getting stung multiple times by the malevolent purple sparks.  
"Good grief," Tara snapped. "What on earth…?"  
A skein of golden thread was clenched in her relative's tight hand. Poking experimentally, it didn't prick her like she expected.  
Carefully prodding the skein, she pulled and tugged to the point of frustration until she finally…  
"There!" Tara straightened her cramped legs. "What on…?"  
The skein was full of golden thread, but much of it was woven into a single word.  
MAYSSHADOW.  
It glowed in the soft sunlight, and suddenly, Tara had a piercing headache.  
Her vision blurred. As Tara blinked, she was transported into the past…  
There was Bridget, backing away as she held the small skein of thread behind her, weaving furiously with her fingers.  
"Stay back!" Bridget warned, her other hand in front of her. Tara turned to see the perpetuator, but all she saw was a dark, cloaked figure, with one gloved hand reaching for her aunt.  
But somehow, it was different. Bridget said more.  
"You!" she gasped. "It's you!"

Tara woke up again, this time in the present. She was in the same position beside her aunt. Barely a second had passed.  
"What is May's Shadow?" Tara asked the emptiness. Her heart craved an answer. "And how did she know about it?"

Leaving her aunt under a blanket and as comfortable as possible, the Supreme Everine took her leave. As Tara returned to the tapestry room, she stared up at the grand cloth. She gasped.  
"What on…?"  
A golden cloud of mist had been woven in the fabric, with hands reaching threateningly to the townsfolk. It almost looked like a hooded form, with slits for eyes. A strange bracelet was clamped on one wrist, with strange text written on it.  
"How do you say it?" Tara stared at the characters. Suddenly she heard footsteps.  
Pulling out her cell phone, she took a picture of the characters and ducked behind the tapestry. She didn't dare try and see who it was. Instead she reviewed the photo and it came out clearly.  
"Déaþscúa."  
The footsteps stopped for a moment. Tara didn't even dare to breathe. She listened as whoever it was stepped forward and-  
"Gr!" someone snapped. Tara spotted some purple sparks floating lazily in the air.  
Whoever it was tried to touch the new addition, she surmised. As the person left abruptly, slamming the door behind them, Tara crept back out and ran to her room.

Logging on to her laptop, she attempted to do a search on the characters she found. Instead, a message popped up on her Internet browser.  
"No connection?" she exclaimed.  
"Yeah, it sucks," Bella suddenly appeared at her shoulder, trying to tap her phone. Tara quickly deleted her search, but Bella wasn't looking anyway. "The Internet, along with cell phone towers, are out. The only good news is that I think Ryder will have to spend more time with me."  
"Ew," Tara grimaced.  
Bella raised her eyebrows. "Well excuse me," she snapped. "I couldn't expect you to possibly understand what it's like to have a boy like me instead of you!"  
Tara gasped. "Bella, I'm sorry-"  
Her stepsister ran off, blonde hair flying. Tara knew that Bella had also liked Cameron, and for a little while they had competed for his attention, until Tara won. Bella had been more snippy about it, but Tara had been so caught up in her own life that she hadn't noticed.  
Bella was already jealous she had a better relationship with Seb. Then Tara went and "stole" the boy she liked.

Bella was sobbing dryly. Her eyes were filled with tears as she hid in a little closet near the stairs.  
Tara had always gotten everything handed to her. Her writing, her skill, beauty, friendship, boys…  
Meanwhile, she had to work hard to look half-decent in the morning, wear the latest trends, and couldn't even compete with her intelligence. Bella stared down at her phone.  
A picture of their family, with her mom, smiled back. Seb and her had been closer then. They still fought, but it wasn't as big of a deal as before. Fiona was all right, but she wasn't her mom.  
Her mom looked a lot like Bella did. She was the one who taught her to shop, to flirt, to differentiate all the styles and barter better than a street dealer. It wasn't that Bella was shallow…well, she was a bit shallow, but her interests were in style and fashion. Her mom understood that, and encouraged that.  
"You can be what you want to be," Bella repeated. That was from one of her fondest memories, when the family had gone out on an outing, together. They had split up to do different things and met up for lunch. Just as a mugger came and tried to steal her purse, Bella had grabbed her bag, then stamped her high-heel shoe into his thin trainers.  
As he screamed in pain, her dad and a couple other men collared the fellow and waved down a nearby police officer. Soon the mugger was handcuffed and waiting for transport. Seb had run off at the policeman's command to watch for the car, so she was alone at the table with her mother. Her high heel had broken off, and she was afraid she'd disappointed her mum by ruining the shoes she'd bought her.  
"And that's why high heels should be a deadly weapon!" Her mom had tucked her arms around Bella, and smiled. "I'm proud of you, darling. It just goes to show, high-quality merchandise is not just made." She'd winked, then whispered. "You can be what you want to be, Bella. But a girl needs a couple of things in life, class, and quick thinking. And you have both."  
Seb than interrupted their mother-daughter moment to inform them the mugger was going to the hospital to get Bella's heel removed from his foot. All four of them laughed, and the waiter gave them a discount and had taken that picture on her phone.  
Now she was more confused than ever.  
There was a soft tapping on the door.  
"Come in," Bella had thought it was Jake or Ludo, or possibly Seb, but instead, it was-  
"Hey," Ryder sat beside her. "I brought tissues."  
Bella was a little perturbed, but she let him put his arm around her.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" his voice was gentle.  
Bella shook her head. "It's just, I miss my mum, that's all."  
Ryder seemed to understand. He handed her a water bottle.  
"Take a drink," he advised. "It'll make you feel better."  
The girl laughed a little then swiped away a few more tears. "I probably look a mess."  
As she took a long draught, Ryder shone a small penlight into her face. "You look fine. Everyone looks like a mess when they cry. I've had a few myself."  
Bella was confused. Boys usually didn't open up like that. Especially to her, but this felt…it felt good. Like they were being completing honest with each other.  
"I always have to work hard to get what I want." Bella's voice was ragged. "To stay in style and look good. School doesn't come that easy to me, so I don't like to try. I make sure I pass, but that's all they expect of a ditzy blonde."  
As she looked around for somewhere to put her used tissues, Ryder pulled out a rubbish bin from the corner.  
"Well, I think you're smart," he said seriously. "It takes brains and stamina to remember and coordinate all those colours. Not to mention shopping endurance." Ryder seemed to be thinking hard. "But is there something else?"  
Bella choked up. "Tara," she squeaked. "She can wear anything and look good. Her skin is flawless, she actually enjoys learning, and…well…I've barely made a friend here. There's a few other girls, they're lovely, but I feel like I can't be honest with them like I am with you." The last part was almost a shy whisper.  
Ryder smiled. "Well if you're being honest with me, I should be honest with you."  
His voice dropped a little. "I know what it's like to lose a parent. Then gain a new one."  
Bella turned to him. "Your mum?"  
"Nah," Ryder shook his head. "My dad. I was younger, maybe seven. They got divorced, and my mom remarried. We never had a lot of money, then our house burned down…"  
Bella laughed nervously. Ryder turned. "What? What is it?"  
The girl got a hold of her hysterical laughter and told him how someone had set fire to the room she was supposed to occupy the day they moved in.  
"Just the room?" Ryder's brow furrowed. "You were lucky then."  
For a second, their eyes met, but Ryder and Bella looked away awkwardly.  
"Sorry about your house," Bella murmured. "Did you get insurance?"  
Ryder laughed again. "Oh yeah. But all my stuff, my older brother's, my four sisters', my parents-"  
"Your family has six kids?" Bella was astonished. "Oh wait, how many of them are step siblings?"  
Ryder smiled. "None. Anyway, the builders didn't do a good job. It flooded a few years later, and that was the end of that."  
For once, Bella was truly curious about someone else's plight. "Then where are they now? And why are you travelling with Miranda?"  
Ryder eyed her carefully. "Well, my siblings are all in university or college in faraway places, because there it's free," he explained. "My parents are on a cruise right now. I was supposed to go along, but there was a mix up, and I volunteered to go backpacking with Miranda. She's a good friend."  
Bella cocked her head. "What's she like?"  
Ryder snickered. "She can be…sharp. Focused, like a pointer. Sometimes she's scary, but Miranda really cares for people. She decided I could tag along on her backpacking tour across Europe."  
The way Ryder spoke about Miranda…  
"Are you…do you like…?" she chose her words carefully. Fortunately, the boy understood.  
"No, no, not that way," he assured her. "We're practically siblings now. She even tells me to eat my veggies, whenever she possible can. Though when she's hungry, she'll eat anything in sight, while I'm the one who has to tell her which ones are edible. You know she almost ate a pot of daisies?"  
Bella laughed, a real laugh, this time. Her eyes were puffy, and she was feeling a little tired, but it felt as if a weight had lifted from her chest.  
"Anyway, Bell," Ryder lifted her to her feet. "Thanks for the tour earlier. How about we take a walk around the property until you feel up to facing everyone again?"  
Bella regained some of her composure. "By myself?"  
"Of course not," Ryder replied loftily. He gave a deep, exaggerated bow. "I'd never leave a lady in distress."  
Bella giggled again, then took the arm that was offered to her.  
She was feeling much better now.


	5. A Mysterious Story

Tara had called Cameron using the house phone, then learned from his dad that he was at the library. "Oh, really? That's perfect, I'll meet him there, thanks!" Tara hung up before he could ask any questions. It was too important.  
Tara had learned the streets and roads of the town pretty well, but it still took a little while for her to run to the library. She burst in, hair flying.  
Cameron and Miss T looked up sharply. Both were poring over stacks of old books.  
"Tara, what is it?" Cameron seemed concerned. He hadn't seen his girlfriend this upset in ages.  
For once, Tara didn't look at her love interest, instead she focused on the librarian.  
"May's Shadows. What are they?" Tara forced the icy words out of her mouth.  
As if there was a premonition of danger, a cool draft rose up to push open the shutters and flip the pages of the books.  
Miss T looked serious. Cameron seemed confused.  
"If you go down this path, child, there is no turning back," the librarian warned. "For better or worst, you must accept the consequences of your actions."  
As if to further emphasize the danger, the lights began to flash.  
"I need to know," Tara said recklessly. "Now."  
Cameron had run to the windows and attempted to close them. He was still struggling when Miss T turned away.  
"Help the boy," she told Tara crisply. "Then we'll talk."

Between the two teens, they were able to wrestle the windows shut and board it up again. Miss T offered her some crumpets, but for some reason Tara was still queasy. However, she was able to drink some of the librarian's version of Bogmoor tea. Strangely enough, it was the only thing she didn't feel like throwing up.  
"May's Shadows are first recorded within an old, old tale," Miss T began. She had a thick volume in her hand, and opened it to reveal richly decorated manuscripts, faded text and glorious art. The words weren't in English, but Tara could see Miss T translating as went. Soon it was as if they began to fall into the pages themselves and visualize the legend.

 **The Tale of the Ancestral Three**

 _This story began long long ago when a group of courageous women elected to leave their derelict homes to search for work. However, the three were not experienced travellers and instead became quite lost in the forest._  
 _As they wandered, they came upon a giant spider creating a delicate web. 'Well, this is a surprise,' the spider hissed. 'I never see your kind here.'_  
 _The girls were frightened, and thought the spider would eat them as it began wrapping them in silk._  
 _'What's your business?' The spider asked curiously. "I'd love to dine, but it's been boring since all the foresters left. Tell me what's going on in the world.'_  
 _With little choice, one girl, a bard by trade, spoke eloquently of their plight. The other two, a weaver and a farmer, gave more practical information to the nature of their little village, known to them as the Moors._  
 _'You speak well,' the spider suddenly freed them from the webbing and they fell to the forest floor. 'I'm interested to see how your story ends.'_  
 _The friends were confused. 'What do you mean?" ventured the farmer._  
 _The spider sighed. 'Mortals. So dense. I'm going to help you save your home.'_  
 _Stunned, the weaver spoke first. 'How?' she questioned. 'The crops have failed for five years. Merchants no longer come, as we have nothing to give. More and more people have left to seek their fortunes elsewhere, but the weak, the young, the sick and elderly cannot sustain the rigours of travel.'_  
 _Clacking her mandibles, the spider sounded exasperated. "I will teach you to change the thread of fate.'_  
 _The weaver scoffed. 'The gods would not dare give their dice to a common spider.'_  
 _'A common spider? Ha!' the spider drew up closer. 'I was once a master seamstress. Kings and princes would come to ask my hand, and to see my glorious tapestries. Unfortunately the gods themselves became jealous, and were threatened by my talent. They attempted to destroy me by making me a hideous creature, cursed to weave a single pattern for all eternity.' She clacked her legs in malicious glee. 'But I will help you defy the gods, and gain my revenge on those wretched beings who destroyed me.'_  
 _Thus began the tutoring of the first Everines. The spider called herself Ara, and was pleased with both the bard and the weaver's progress. The farmer trained as well, but her skill was in finding the right materials for creating the thread. The weaver spun gold thread from Ara's webs, treated with magic and blood. The bard penned their hopes and dreams, and soon, their final deed was upon them._  
 _An endless, blank roll of cloth was their chosen canvas. Working together, the three girls had sewn their village, not as the wreck it had once been, but as they remembered it, with bountiful crops and vibrant life. Coloured thread was mixed with golden silk to create their future, and together, they used their imaginations to capture a whole new reality._  
 _Once the tapestry was finished, much cloth was saved and hidden away. More would come to them if they had need of it. The girls thanked Ara, who made a present of the Aurum, some of her children who were skilled spinners of the gold webbing. Ara extracted a vow that they would return every spring to visit her, lest their powers be destroyed._  
 _The wanderers returned home to discover everything as it once was. Their crops were full, the streets filled with people, and the sun shone as bright as a thousand stars. Excited by all their good work, the bard, weaver, and farmer created a manor house to protect the tapestry and work in secret, as many wouldn't have accepted the truth._  
 _The girls visited Ara every year, being careful to choose what creations they could manifest into reality. However, Ara became depressed. Her students had surpassed their teacher, and she was uncertain of the future. The gods' anger could be cruel, and by now her desire for revenge had been surpassed by her desire to protect her trainees, of whom she had grown fond._  
 _One night, an Aurum scurried back through the woods to her hideout in some gloomy caves._  
 _'My child,' Ara was startled. 'What is it?'_  
 _The Aurum gasped, trying to chatter in Spider-tongue. Ara screamed._  
 _'The girls! What do you mean, burned down?'_  
 _As the great spider rushed to their aid, the girls were being put on trial as witches. One had told a boy she loved the true nature of the tapestry. His ambition was greater than his morals, and he enacted a scheme where he took the golden thread and manipulated it to his own ends. Disaster struck, as the thread of fate could not be handled by those who are unworthy. The boy was instantly killed, but caused even greater damage to the rest of the village, cursing it in his final words, binding his very soul with blood and gold thread into the tapestry. In doing so he unleashed a monster, an insidious demon that brought chaos to the Moors, causing illness, famine, and death. The girls tried to contain the damage, but the creature played them, and had tricked the townspeople into believing that the Everines were the source of all that trouble._  
 _When Ara arrived, it was too late. Each girl had been mercilessly executed. In a rage, Ara rampaged through the Moors, discovering the tapestry in the ruins of the manor house. With the help of her children, Ara escaped to the mountains, mourning her students, and paid tribute by imbuing the thread of fate with her own, special powers. Ara knew the rules of life and death. With great sadness she knew she could not defy the gods again. She swore to live and protect their legacy._  
 _Weaving a cloak of amnesia over the village, she manipulated their memories and caused them to forget the fiasco. The manor was rebuilt by the girls' families, who knew the truth, and welcomed Ara as an honoured guest. Eventually, other girls with keen minds and exceptional sewing skills were taken on as trainees, to continue where the original three left off. Ara renamed the village Evermoor, to symbolize the new era of prosperity. All aspects of life improved, and the standing of Everines, as they were now called, grew in power and influence._  
 _Unfortunately, the fortune of the common people garnered the attention of the gods, who swiftly came to punish Ara for her meddling. However, they conceded to allow the remaining Supreme Everines to die in peace. Ara was sentenced to her previous punishment, spinning webs for eternity. The spider became the last Aurum, and the gods destroyed her other children._  
 _From then on, Everines would only have the power of foresight. They could no longer change the future, until a Supreme was reborn. To remind the villagers of the dangers of their mistakes, the gods curtailed the deadly spirit into an entity known as the 'May Shadow,' to punish Evermoor if they ever broke the rules again._

With a start, Tara realized she was back in the library, sipping the strange Bogmoor tea. Cameron was thoroughly engaged by the tale, and as Miss T closed the book, he spoke.  
"So that's it?" his eyes were bright. "That's why Storm Week always happens before spring?"  
Miss T nodded. "The rules cannot be broken, otherwise the consequences are dire," her voice was dry. "Last time it happened…it was ages ago, but the town almost lost all the Everines."  
Tara sat up straight. "Excuse me, did you say the town lost Everines?" her tone spiked. "How do you lose a person?"  
The old woman frowned. "No one knows for sure. Some vanished. Others died. And the rest…the rest were marked, scarred by the loss of their friends."  
Cameron grabbed her hands. "Did that happen to my mother?" he inquired intensely. "Did she disappear?"  
Miss T shook her head. "Oh, heavens no! Your mother…it wasn't the May Shadow that took her. For one she was gone during the summer, not spring…but that's for another time."


	6. A Budding Romance (Or Two)

After that, Miss T ushered out the pair, urging them to take advantage of the nice day. Tara and Cameron walked in silence, mulling over what they'd heard, for drastically different reasons.  
Cameron had always been haunted by the loss of his mother. It was what drove him to betray Tara during the Festival of Fate, because Esmeralda promised to tell him what had really happened.  
She never did, only stating that she was gone forever.  
Tara, however, worried for the Everines. Esmeralda and her cronies wouldn't be missed, but some of them were nice. Not to mention Sorsha. Her stepbrother would freak if she died.  
So the May Shadow had taken her great aunt. That made sense. Tara had sensed the spirit Everines were not happy that she'd taken back her life, or that Esmeralda had broken the code. She didn't know there'd be repercussions like this.  
But if these were the consequences…why did Bridget have to fall first?  
And what was the word that had been written into the tapestry?

Miranda and Seb were laughing and talking. They were on their way to the market to buy some groceries, as their fridge had gone with the power. Miranda was entertaining him with a lurid memory of pranking Ryder by dying his hair and convincing him he'd turned into a mutant.  
"He was horrified, of course," she continued. "After all, what nine year old wants pink hair?"  
Seb chortled. "So what happened? Did Ryder shave his head?"  
Miranda giggled. "No…his sisters convinced him to keep it. When the guys at school made fun of him, Ryder turned it around and told them it was the latest trend. Before you knew it, half the girls in my class had pink hair!"  
The thought of a class full of pink heads caused Seb to laugh so hard his stomach ached. He was enjoying Miranda's company so much that he didn't even notice when he ran into someone.  
"Oh sorry-" the words died on his lips when he turned and saw Sorsha.  
Her gentle eyes gazed at him calmly.  
"Hello, Seb," she greeted softly. "Who is this?"  
Seb often had trouble reading Sorsha. But now he thought he could see a little pain.  
"This is Miranda," he introduced quickly. "Miranda, Sorsha. She and her friend Ryder were caught in the storm the other night and had to bunker down at the manor."  
Miranda stuck out a hand. "Nice to meet you."  
Sorsha ignored Miranda, staring at Seb disconcertingly. The awkward silence grew as Miranda eased her hand back.  
"Well," she finally said. "I'll head to the market first if you two need to catch up…or anything."  
With that, Miranda took off, with only a curious glance at Seb.  
Sorsha was still beautiful. Months later, and her hair had grown out a little, and she was taller too.  
"What do you want?" Seb asked with a hard voice.  
"What are you doing with her?" Sorsha countered.  
Seb scowled. "You jealous?" An edge entered his tone. "You're the one who wanted to break off contact, not me."  
"Seb, it's more complicated than that!" Sorsha glared. "I can't afford to be distracted now that I'm part of the Circle!"  
"Right," Seb retorted. "Because someone who might like you is less important than a bunch of old hags stitching nonsense!"  
Sorsha reeled back, as if he had hit her. "Is that what you think of Everines?" Sorsha was quiet, and a few tears glistened in her eyes. "That we're all batty?"  
Suddenly, she wheeled, running away from him. "Sorry I ever cared!" she shouted back. "Go hang out with Miranda then, if that's what you want!"  
Before Seb could say anything, whether a farewell or an apology, Sorsha vanished into the mist.  
Seb stared after her, a little dismayed. That was, until he shook himself, and turned, determined to focus on Miranda from now on.

As Miranda and Seb headed into town, they ran into Tara and Cameron.  
"Hey," Miranda greeted confidently. "What's up?"  
Cameron was a little confused, but smiled. "Nothing, thanks. Sorry, who are you?"  
"Miranda," she shook his hand. "Me and a friend of mine got trapped by that storm. And you are?"  
"Cameron," he said slowly.  
The four of them decided to enter the market together and do some shopping as a group, to split the work. Tara splintered off with stepbrother, determined to pick his brains. She didn't worry too much about Cameron and Miranda. After all, her guest seemed to like Seb just fine.  
"Ow, ow!" Seb yanked his arm out of her claws. "What's going on?"  
Seb was still her closest confidant, even if he didn't believe in magic.  
"I checked out the tapestry this morning and it had the weirdest picture on it!" Tara whispered.  
Seb groaned. "Not another conspiracy theory? Tara, I thought we'd already done this song and dance…"  
She refused to rise to the bait. "But look at this word!" Tara pulled out her cell phone and showed the golden stitching. "It isn't English. Do you have any ideas?"  
Her stepbrother rolled his eyes, but he did look at the picture. Seb's brow furrowed as he suddenly focused on the strange term.  
"Well, I'll admit it's a little freaky," he finally spoke. "But if you send me the picture I'll try and sort it out for you."  
Tara hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" she exclaimed with gratitude. "Anyway, are you and Miranda…?"  
He sighed. "Sister, I'm perfectly capable of handling my love life on my own," he stressed. "Please stay out of this!"  
Tara put a couple things in her shopping basket, pretending to zip her lips. Then as Seb turned, she whispered fiercely.  
"Bro, you need all the help you can get!"  
Seb wheeled. "Why you little-"  
The Supreme Everine then took to the aisles, giggling helpless as her half-angry, half-amused stepbrother tried to chase her down.

After carrying all the groceries and sorting them out in the kitchen, Cameron left discreetly to rendezvous with his dad, who he realized was waiting for him at home. Tara kept muttering things like "lovebirds," and "Casanova," to Seb. Only Miranda's presence kept him from reacting to her needling.  
Tara decided to show her brother the new patch in the tapestry. Miranda volunteered to try and find Ryder (who'd been missing for hours, along with Bella, or so her mom said) so the pair were alone in the corridor.  
At least, until Jake and Ludo came screaming down the stairs.  
"Guys, keep it down!" Tara ordered. She was feeling snappy due to her lack of nutrition. Jake grinned. "The sewing circle's coming," he murmured confidentially. "You guys should scatter!"  
Seb frowned. "So what are you doing?"  
Ludo held up a pair of binoculars. "We saw a Bogmoor beast during the storm. We're going to try and find it again!"  
With that, the two boys darted into the attic.  
Seb rolled his eyes. "They do realize there's not proof for the existence of cryptids and such, right?"  
Tara snorted. "Whatever! C'mon!"  
The pair took refuge behind the tapestry as the women began to gather, whispering anxiously.  
"Sisters, calm yourselves," Esmeralda's voice was calm and imperious. "May's Shadow has returned, but we can prevent our destruction."  
Sorsha's clear voice sounded. "Mistress Esmeralda, what can we do? The last time the Shadow was here, many Everines were lost."  
The woman paced. "May's Shadow only returns if someone has broken the ancient laws," she proclaimed. "Though the events of the Festival of Fate remain hazy, there is one person, an interloper, who must have triggered the Shadow."  
Seb slapped his hand over Tara's mouth. He knew his stepsister well.  
She was about to scream. It hadn't been her fault Esmeralda broke the eternal code!  
"Tara Crossley must be punished, for all our sakes," Esmeralda seemed hard. "I do not wish to sacrifice the child, but rash actions have consequences. She must be found and brought to justice, or all Everines will fall."


	7. EscalationIntervention

The meeting adjourned, but Seb and Tara didn't dare move. Not at least until Tara had calmed herself.  
"The nerve of that old bat!" she exploded afterwards. Tara and Seb were still in the tapestry room so she could vent in peace. "Blaming a curse on me?! I have half a mind to smack her across the face!"  
Seb didn't reply, and Tara wheeled. "What? No clever comment?"  
The boy was staring at the tapestry, at the newest design. "This May Shadow thing," he asked nervously. "Will it come after the Everines? Like Sorsha?"  
A mix of contempt, pity, and worry flooded Tara. She didn't dislike Sorsha, but was less likely to trust her since she threw in her lot with Esmeralda.  
"We can't stop whatever's happening unless we stop May's Shadow," she informed her stepbrother. "And Sorsha is in danger."  
Seb wrinkled his brow. "I doubt a magical shadow will do much damage," he said with scorn. "It sounds more like a sickness than magic."  
Tara rolled her eyes. "A sickness that targets Everines? Yeah, right."  
She was about to add on to her statement when she swayed and almost fainted. Seb caught her, his doubt replaced by concern.  
"Tara! What's wrong?"  
The girl couldn't breathe. Her vision swam as she tried to remain conscious.  
"Tara!"  
She collapsed into darkness.

"Did you hear that?" Ryder's eyes opened.  
Bella shook herself, realizing that they fell asleep on each other's shoulders.  
"Hear what?" Bella rubbed her eyes.  
"That…noise. Someone fell." Ryder held up a hand as someone wrenched the door open.  
It was Miranda.  
"If you lovebirds are done, Tara's taken ill," she issued tersely. "The doctor's been summoned."

The family was gathered at her bed. Rob was out waiting for the doctor to arrive, while Mrs. Crossley held Tara's pale hand. Jake and Ludo were nearby, talking seriously, and taking implements out of dusty first aid kit. Jake was worried, but channelled it into the equipment, tapping nervously.  
"She just fell?" Cameron had rushed over when Seb called him on the landline. "Is she ill? What has she been eating?"  
The boys were talking outside. Bella rushed by them with a basin of water, for once not complaining about her clothes getting wet.  
Cameron and Seb were in a heated conversation.  
"Well, she hasn't been eating, at least when I've seen," Seb admitted. "She drank a little water, but that's it."  
The boyfriend cast his mind back. "I'm seen her drinking Miss T's Bogmoor tea, but that's actually a good brew," he murmured. "Maybe if she comes over…"  
Seb gestured. "Let's wait until the doctor gets here."  
The other boy choked. "You don't know who the doctor is, do you?"  
"Coming through!" a voice boomed. "Make way for the doctor!"  
Seb held his head and groaned. "Don't…tell me…"  
The Mayor bustled with a stethoscope around his neck. Rob was beside him, stepping quickly.  
"How are you a doctor?" he was demanding.  
"Technically, I'm a natural healer, and I graduated from the Internet," the Mayor shook his head. "Budget cuts, you never know, besides, no self-respecting practitioner wants to come here-"  
Seb was already leaving.  
"Where are you going?" Cameron asked.  
The boy rolled his eyes. "Give me the library address. I'm getting someone who can actually help more."

Miranda was outside in the sun, dragging Ryder with her.  
"It's family stuff, we don't belong," she told him.  
"We never belong anywhere, Miranda," Ryder was frustrated. "Lower your voice!" She hissed.  
"No, I'm tired of it," Ryder deliberately yelled. "Why can't we just-"  
"You know why," she cut him off. Seb, who had left the house, was eavesdropping nearby.  
"Because we can't." Miranda's voice was cold. "If we give in now, we'll never see them again, and you know that. We need to find out what this means. Evermoor's the whole reason this happened. Once we find the truth, we'll go."  
Seb saw Miranda had an object in her hand, something that glittered and shone. He stayed hidden for a few more seconds before being on his way.

Tara's eyes opened. Everything was blurry, but it began to make sense again. A bright sunny meadow greeted her, and there was her Great-Aunt Bridget, smiling gently.  
"Bridget?" she questioned. "Why are you in my dream?"  
Bridget kept trying to speak, but no words came out. Finally, at the end, Tara could hear her faint tone.  
"I was first," she repeated. "You are last!"  
Thunder crackled. "Shadows are coming," Bridget tried to scream. "Help us. Please, help us."  
Other women were stepping beside her, in dress ranging from medieval to modern. All held golden spindles connecting effervescent thread.  
"Who are you?" Tara cried.  
This time the women spoke as one, their voices merging.

"Supreme power must sew the cloth  
A new age begins; windy waters froth  
Shadow cannot be denied its prize  
So all Everines will meet their demise  
Save or sacrifice is the choice's hold  
O pale must be worth more than gold."

As the Everines stepped towards her, Tara suddenly found herself alone with a figure in black. She pulled back a dark hood, revealing a beautiful, yet angry face.  
"Follow the prophecy," the woman screamed, purple eyes blazing. "Or we're doomed!"  
All of the ancient Supremes began to flicker in and out of existence around Tara.  
"First you sowed devastation and disorder, and now you must pay," one hissed.  
"The Thread of Fate was burned, and Evermoor will burn also," spoke another.  
"Do not hold against us for what must be done," the last cautioned. "Actions have consequences…yours more so than others."  
Bridget reappeared. "You are not one small person, but one who can weave reality," her great-aunt's voice was still strange, as if underwater. "I've taught you what I can. A devastating future is upon us…one that no seamstress can undo."  
A whirlwind of visions hit her. An amethyst pendant. A golden bracelet. The mysterious word. Chanting in another language took Tara hostage. She glimpsed her friends and family, all worried, gathered at her bedside. She tried to force herself awake, but it didn't work.  
Eventually, she gave up, as image after image seemed to hit her, each one fading after the next. Absorbing what she could, Tara saw Evermoor as a collection of stars. She herself was part of the Big Dipper, but noticed other, small lights going out.  
A black hole, she realized. The Shadow.  
The Supreme Everine began to feel a pull back towards her time and place, and suddenly…


	8. Revealing Hidden Truths

Tara awoke to see her mother's concerned face.  
"Thank goodness," Mrs. Crossley murmured. "Drink this."  
It was chicken soup. Tara could barely swallow it, her tongue felt swollen.  
"What?" she tried to ask.  
Miss T suddenly appeared. "Try this," she advised. "My Bogmoor is blended with special herbs."  
The familiar, nostalgia-inducing drink did the trick. Reenergized, Tara sat in bed.  
"You fainted," the librarian said gently. "You've slept for almost five days."  
"Five days?" Tara was shocked. "That's almost a week!"  
Mrs. Crossley smiled with fatigue. "I think I need to sleep for five days now," she admitted heavily.  
"Go," Miss T ordered. "Get a few more hours. I'll be fine."  
After a quick hug and kiss, the mom left.  
Supreme and vibrant townswoman stared at each other. The vibe had changed.  
"Your eating habits are a stomach bug, as far as they're concerned. The Internet's back as well," Miss T whispered. "I think Bella was most pleased. Though she helped tend to you, once it was evident you were out of danger she pulled back."  
Tara sipped her tea thoughtfully. "That's a compliment, I guess. Where is she now?"  
Miss T smiled mischievously. "Ryder and she went on a bicycle ride. They've been out most of the day."  
"How did you help me?" Tara asked. "I thought…I dreamed…"  
The librarian held a jar in her lap.  
"Aromatic herbs brought some colour back in your face," Miss T responded. "I was a nurse before, so I was able to give you IV after an emergency worker brought one. The government's cleaned most of the mess, and a real doctor came to check on everyone. However…"  
The girl almost stood then and there. "How many?" she whispered.  
"That we know of? Three," Miss T's eyes were bleak. "All were kind women, with families. The Everines will be disappointed at your survival."  
Tara snorted. "You mean Esmeralda, the old hag. She's wanted me dead ever since she unpicked my family thread."  
Miss T choked. "She unpicked the thread? No wonder the Shadow's destroying us. The eternal code can't be broken lightly."  
The Supreme Everine sighed. "The Supreme Everines aren't happy with me," she whispered. "They say I need to learn about consequences."  
The librarian shrugged. "That makes sense. But the Ancestral Three…have you seen them?"  
Tara raised an eyebrow. "Aren't they the same?"  
She frowned. "I never believed it so. Those women died young, bright, and loving. The Supremes were chosen long after, after a full life serving the will of the gods. The Ancestral Three broke the rules. They were much like you in that sense."  
Embarrassed, Tara laughed, sipping more Bogmoor tea.  
Before she could speak, a different head popped in with a tray of food.  
"Sorry," Miranda apologized. "I thought you might be hungry, Miss T. Tara, I've been adding pure nutrients to that tea you like so much. If you still can't eat, that doesn't mean your body doesn't need it!"  
Miss T stared at her. "Excuse me, but did your family ever live in Evermoor?" her voice was strange.  
Miranda set the tray on the bed before responding.  
"No," she said nonchalantly. "Never."  
The librarian was confused. "Oh…forgive me. I must be tired."  
The other girl waved it away and vanished, promising to return in an hour for the dishes.  
Miss T wheeled, startling Tara.  
"Do not trust her," she insisted.  
Tara gaped. "What…Miranda? But she's been so nice…"  
"She lies," Miss T's hands shook. "My past is coming to haunt me once again."

The librarian refused to explain, only leaving behind a battered envelope. Tara opened it to find…a photo.  
Miss T was obvious, smiling happily. All three of the girls were in their teens, and wore the bells that signalled Everine trainees. It took Tara a moment to see that the plucky girl on the right was Bridget, and the girl in the middle was…  
"Miranda?" Tara was shocked. It was impossible.  
Yet there were subtle differences. The mouth was smaller, and the face rounder. A small scar twisted down her face, and she was much smaller than the other petite teens.  
Other than that, it was almost as if she was her double.  
"Miss T," Tara hesitated. "Great-aunt Bridget, and Miranda's grandma were trainees and best friends. But why didn't they-?"  
Tara shot out of bed. It was time for answers.

Slightly dizzy, she ran through the whole mansion looking for the stranger.  
"Have you seen Miranda?" (she asked over and over)  
"No."  
"Nope."  
"Upstairs."  
"Downstairs."  
"Outside?"  
Frustrated, Tara suddenly caught a glimpse of Seb in his room, explaining something as he lifted a beaker.  
"And once the catalyst is mixed, the liquid will actually-" Seb paused, and then took two steps forward.  
With the speed of wind, he yanked his door open, and Tara fell.  
"You are far too predictable," he told her.  
Tara glared at him. "Thanks for dumping the invalid," she scolded. "I'm looking for Miranda."  
"I know," a voice piped up from the corner. "Why do you think I've been hiding here?"  
Miranda waved two fingers. "Though Seb's experiments are quite fascinating," The girl rose swiftly, smiling. "But what can I do for the invalid?"  
Tara pulled the photo from her jacket pocket.  
"Explain this," she flourished it in the air.  
There was a strange pause as the other two stared at each other.  
"Um…" Seb was trying not to laugh. "It's upside down."  
Miranda was leaning to the side. "Though from this angle it looks like penguins," she spoke with vague interest. "Who are they?"  
Tara rolled her eyes and flipped it over.  
Miranda gasped. "What on…how did you…"  
The Supreme Everine raised her eyebrows. "Now tell me the truth. Why are you really here, Miranda?"

Something in the girl's demeanor changed. Her eyes became like steel, her face set as stone.  
Miranda didn't try to pretend. "How much do you know?"  
Tara sized Miranda's deadly stare. "Enough," she replied. "You lied when you told Miss T you never had any of your family here. Were you exiled? Did the townspeople accuse you of being witches? Are you fairies?"  
Seb had stayed out of it until now. "Tara, you're being ridiculous." he took Miranda's tense hand. "If there's another reason you're here…we deserve to know. We won't get mad at you."  
Tara was resolute. "Depends on what you say. Now tell us."

 **The Tale of Ling**  
 _My grandmother often told stories about her childhood in Evermoor. She had been discriminated against for being Chinese in a sea of Englishmen. She had been adopted by former missionaries, but that wasn't the point. She was different. She was alone._  
 _However, when my grandmother was chosen to be a trainee Everine, things began to change. Other girls saw her as a peer, a friend. She began to blossom, and she responded to their overtures, they replied with enthusiasm._  
 _Ling (for that was her name) became friends with two other trainees, Bridget and Eira. They bonded as a group, and swore to remain friends, even if only one became an Everine._  
 _The day of the Festival of Fate, Bridget was chosen to join their ranks. Eira and Ling were both happy, yet sad. Things could never be the same._  
 _Bridget tried to balance Everine and friendship duties, but she could not. The Everines forced her to make a choice, them or her best friends. If she chose the Everines, she'd never be allowed to speak to Eira and Ling again. If she chose her friends, Bridget would be ostracized from the villagers, and expelled from the Everines._  
 _The other two girls learned of her predicament and promised to stay away. In sadness, they were allowed a final conversation, where they reaffirmed their vow of friendship. Ling had made turquoise bracelets as a surprise for her friends, and gave the jewellery to both of them, keeping one for herself. Their descendants would forever be linked, even if the three could not speak to each other. The trio would always be friends, eternally._  
 _Afterwards, Ling and Eira spent time in the library, pouring their sorrow into the stories of old. It was there they discovered something about the Everines, a dark lore that could rip apart the group. Unfortunately, burdened by this knowledge, they released the malicious entity after confessing what they knew to the librarian, a former Everine. They stole the golden thread to try and discern a way of stopping the monster, but they were not true Everines. This action resulted in sowing even more destruction among the townsfolk._  
 _Evermoor was judged guilty for not protecting the thread or the knowledge the two had obtained. A hefty price was given, and many Everines died._  
 _Bridget and a few others remained. In tears, Bridget was forced to renounce her friends entirely and tell the whole town that the loss was their fault. Ling's family moved to North America to escape the painful exclusion. Eira left, becoming a nurse, but later returned as the librarian, and eventually, people forgot about her._  
 _But Ling never forgot the two sisters she lost contact with, and the tragedy of their friendship._

After Miranda was finished storytelling, Tara shivered.  
"They forced her out of town?" Seb was horrified.  
Miranda wiped away a stray tear. "Not everyone is accepting of those who are different. Or those who make mistakes, especially in those times."  
Aware of the other girl's vulnerability, Tara moderated her tone. "So why did you come here?"  
Miranda's eyes were watery. "My grandma charged me to return here and see if things had changed," she voiced with iron. "The trip around Europe was a good excuse. Ryder didn't know about my family, and we both saw Evermoor after being caught in the storm."  
Intrigued, Tara leaned forward. "That plague was called May's Shadow, and it's going to take other Everines," she spoke urgently. "Can you tell us how to stop it?"  
Miranda snorted. "Let it run its course. If you don't, others will die…including non-Everines."

Seb had remained quiet after Miranda retired to her room, but now wheeled on Tara.  
"There is no mystical, magical spirit going around killing a sewing circle," he scolded.  
"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "But even if you don't believe in that stuff, there does seem to be some sort of sickness that will target Everines."  
Seb thought carefully. "I'll need data," he finally admitted. "But any Everines who are sick…"  
Tara was left with no other option. "Follow me," her voice shook. "I know someone you can analyze."

Seb was blindfolded once reaching the tapestry room. Opening the secret door, they went cautiously.  
"Be careful of the stairs," Tara led her stepbrother. "Keep walking…watch out! Oh, it's just a spider. Never mind…"  
She kept babbling until they reached the Beacon.  
"And take it off," she closed the door, hiding it effectively.  
Seb removed the cloth, staring.  
"A secret passage, and you never told me?" Seb chastised her.  
"I couldn't even if I wanted to," Tara answered. "I promised Bridget."  
Seb couldn't believe his ears. "Bridget?! But she's dead!"  
Tara took a deep breath. "Well no, she's not…but she might be soon."  
The blanket and sheets were still in place. Removing them, she revealed Bridget to Seb.  
Except for purple spots, she seemed the same. The skein had been hidden under the sheets as Seb began his analysis.  
"This is going to take some time," he muttered. He had brought a bag of tools, a mixture of scientific and medical gear. As Tara moved to leave, Seb turned.  
"But I found your word," his brow was furrowed. "It means shadow, specifically, the shadow of death."  
Her heart began to pound. Tara could barely sneak away as Seb kept puttering away, speaking to himself.


	9. The Dark is Rising

"Do you fancy a break?" Bella called out to Ryder. "I know a great place to have a picnic."  
Biking along the road, the boy laughed. "We didn't bring any food."  
Bella smiled. "Don't be so sure. Why else would I wear a purse?"  
Ryder retorted. "To hit bike thieves with?"  
She laughed. It felt amazing, just riding along in the golden sunlight. Being under such dreary skies would try any girl's patience.  
Stopping at a woodland copse, they sat on a blanket. Bella had packed sandwiches, cordial and fruit. She wasn't sure if Ryder would like it, but she needn't have worried. Ryder had a voracious appetite, and was delighted at what he claimed was, "A veritable feast!"  
Bella and Ryder kept talking and laughing, but soon they stopped. Ryder pulled back a strand of her hair and she suddenly leaned in and kissed his cheek.  
Short, yet sweet, it caused both of them to flush.  
Shyly Bella looked at him.  
"So I guess my question about more food became irrelevant," Ryder tried to smile. "But I don't think a relationship would be ideal."  
Bella teared a little. "Why not?" she whispered.  
"I do like you Bell," Ryder admitted. "But I live in Canada. You live here, in Evermoor. I don't want to force you to stay committed to someone who won't be able to visit you. I'm not rich, Bell. And though you live in that fancy house, I know you don't roll in money either. It would cost too much to even visit."  
She didn't like it, but he was right.  
"There'll be other boys, Bell," Ryder didn't seem happy either.  
"None like you," Bella muttered.  
Ryder took her hands. "Then let's enjoy this moment while we can. And once the roads clear…friends. Promise?"  
Bella wiped her face. "Always."  
Ryder handed her a tissue and they continued as if it never happened, talking, laughing, and trying to forget the looming deadline when they'd separate.

Miranda was singing in her room as Tara approached, a clear beautiful melody. Not wanting it to end, Tara carefully pushed open the door. Suddenly, the girl stopped.  
"I was just about to send out a search party," Miranda's eyes remained lowered on a sheet of paper. "I think you should see this."  
The other girl handed the document to Tara.  
"What is this?" Tara's eyes blurred at the legal jargon.  
"A later will," Miranda's voice was monotone. "That leaves this estate to your family, but part of it is also mine…as a descendent of Ling Watson, I am entitled to up to thirty percent of Bridget's possessions…and as your great-aunt died with some wealth, I can execute this at any time."  
Tara's breath came quickly. "What?!" she screamed. "You're trying to take our house?!"  
Miranda shook her head. "No, no," her eyes blazed. "Simply trying to get what my family is owed. My grandma was forced to scrounge in the dirt until she got too old. My parents worked hard and gave us a good living…but that's not the point. There's bad blood between us, Tara. And I need to settle this so her spirit is at peace."  
The girl stopped, unsure of what to do.  
"Don't force me to take it, Tara," Miranda pleaded. "Let me come to your family as a friend."  
She nodded numbly.  
"Thank you," Miranda was grateful. "I'll meet with your parents tomorrow."

Miranda's revelation threw everything into chaos. If Crimson hadn't been ill, she probably would've tried to place a curse on the new interlopers.  
Appraisers were sent for to look over the manor and try and discern what thirty percent value was…and their results were mixed.  
There were enough antiques that could settle the will's quotient, however, most were too fragile to leave the manor. The Crossley-Bailey family refused to sell them, so the lawyers were forced to order part ownership of the manor to Miranda.

After the final verdict, Tara flew to Miss T's library. It had taken three days for the legal mess to be sorted out, during which the two only had brief contact. (Actually more, but that was length of the lawyers' negotiations) Downing Miss T's mug of Bogmoor tea, the only thing she could eat, Tara coughed.  
"She took the MANOR!" Tara stormed. "I can't believe her!"  
Miss T raised an eyebrow. "And your point is…?"  
"The will has to be a forgery. Bridget never told me about this-"  
"She never told you about the three of us, either," Miss T responded.  
Tara couldn't believe the librarian's calm air. "She lied to you!" Tara grasped for any straws. "But for a good reason," Miss T was excellent at playing devil's advocate. "You heard how the townspeople treated her grandmother. Miranda wasn't sure about the reception she'd receive."  
Her parents had been confused and equally upset, but Miranda had assured them part ownership meant they could still live there. They'd only have to consult with her family whenever they wished to make any changes. The Crossley-Baileys treated Miranda with a little more suspicion, though she insisted all she wanted was restitution for her grandmother.  
Ryder and Bella had stayed out of it, electing to instead volunteer to nurse the now numerous sick Everines.  
Tara snapped. "Why don't you go help her then?!"  
Miss T stayed quiet, stamping books.  
Feeling guilty, the Supreme Everine sat beside her.  
"I'm sorry," Tara apologized. "How many?"  
(Miss T had been keeping track of how many Everines had fallen ill.)  
"The speed of the illness is increasing." Miss T was worried. "Instead of a few, May's Shadow has taken almost all the Everines. Only three are left, excluding yourself."  
Tara stopped. "Is there anything? A pattern? A cure?"  
"My books tell me nothing," Miss T was weary.  
"What about the dark lore you discovered with Ling?" Tara interjected.  
Miss T jumped. "Who told you…Miranda. She's her granddaughter after all."  
Tugging at her wrist, a rough bracelet of turquoise and string caught the Supreme Everine's eye.  
"If I tell you, the Shadow will come," Miss T was serious. "The lore we found…it was not meant for human eyes. Even now, we are cursed. Ling was poor, mistreated and received her fair share of injustice. I am old, unmarried, with bones that ache and no one to care for."  
Tara grabbed her hand. "The Shadow has an identity," she told the librarian. "Bridget knew who it was!"  
Miss T pulled away. "Then good luck. Though I once was a trainee, I have no precognitive powers. It's up to you now."

Cameron's father was taking him away on an extended vacation until the plague passed. Though it targeted Everines, that was a great deal of the population. It was the only logical response.  
Partially sad and glad, Tara knew Cameron would be safer while away. But she would miss him.  
Then again, the couple had been having little time together, with all the drama. Maybe separation would be good for them.

Seb's analysis of Bridget was inconclusive, and it seemed as though whatever samples he took disappeared, along with his findings. What Tara found out from him was that it wasn't a common illness, but something new and dangerous. (Afterwards she wiped his memory, using the golden thread) Most of the villagers were helping to nurse the plagued Everines. Tara often poached supplies for her great-aunt, becoming adept in stealing. A couple of nurses and scientists had come, but they'd never seen such a disease. Fearing a pandemic, the town had been sealed after the few who left were cleared of any viruses.  
"May's Shadow is the shadow of death," Tara chanted. "But who is it?"  
Amplifying her theories were an orderly's account of a person lurking around the makeshift infirmary. Apparently he or she disappeared into darkness, and afterwards, the patients seemed to become much worse.  
Ryder or Miranda would be the obvious suspects. But both had been working to help the sick. Ryder was with Bella most of the time, while Miranda spent a great deal of time with Seb.  
Tara was walking away from the library as she heard a scream. Another pair of beleaguered stretcher bearers were taking another Everine into the infirmary, with Esmeralda following close by.  
It was time for a confrontation. Tara stepped right in front of the current leader and stopped her in her tracks.  
"Why, Tara," Esmeralda spoke icily. "You're in my way…again."  
The Supreme wasn't sure what she was doing, but she said the first thing she could. "You're in danger."  
"Because of you," Esmeralda's frosty glare stunned Tara. "You interfering, brazen, nosey little rat! If you had stayed away as I had advised-"  
"Stayed away?" Tara couldn't believe her ears. "I'm not to blame for this! It's you! You broke the eternal code!"  
Esmeralda's laugh tinkled. "When? I don't recall such a time. I think I'd remember doing something so…wrong."  
Tara wasn't sure if she was bluffing. The amount people remembered about the Festival of Fate varied. Esmeralda could have forgotten…or was pretending to.  
"Well, you did," Tara said a little weakly. "And that's why May's Shadow is here."  
The older women rolled her eyes. "And what do you suppose we do, child? The Shadow cannot be stopped."  
"You're next," Tara said with certainty. Her dreams had confirmed it. "But it's possible to stop this. I'm not sure how yet, but if we work together."  
Esmeralda's voice was rough, and she grabbed the girl. "Not in your deluded fantasies," she snarled. "Once the Supreme Everines have the source of the chaos, balance will be restored and everyone will be saved."  
Tara couldn't get out of the grip even if she tried. "What do you mean? How are you going to hand me over?"  
Struggling down the empty street, they made for the manor.  
"By doing what must be done," Esmeralda seemed almost fanatical. "Your blood should sate the Shadow."


	10. Sacrifice and Consequences

In desperation, Tara kept trying to escape, begging Esmeralda to let her go. However, the woman was much stronger than she expected. Her craziness seemed to be helping the witch, Tara mused sourly.  
Once in the tapestry room, another figure stepped out from the corner.  
Sorsha seemed uncertain. "Madame Esmeralda, what're you doing with Tara?"  
"What must be done," Esmeralda held out a hand. "Help me tie her down, quickly!"  
Tara was in trouble. She couldn't take on both the vigour of Sorsha and Esmeralda's brutal strength.  
She was tied down, spread-eagled on the ground. Rope was attached to a hexagonal frame that had been attached to the floor. Struggling, Tara screamed. "LET ME GO!" she kept on yelling.  
In exasperation, Esmeralda gagged her.  
"MM!" she muttered empathically. "Mm!"  
Sorsha seemed nervous. "We won't kill her." she stated. "Murder is not an option."  
"Sacrifice is," Esmeralda countered. "Tara is the source, and she must be brought to justice. The athame, now."  
Sorsha clutched the blade, and Tara was terrified. She met the other girl's eyes and tried to plead with her.  
"Give it to me!" Esmeralda demanded.  
Sorsha pulled back. "No," she said haltingly. "Bridget would never have sacrificed a girl. Neither would the previous leaders."  
"Bridget is dead!" The woman spat. "Did they have to face the threat of May's Shadow?! Being leader means making hard choices, Sorsha. Now who are you loyal to? The Everine sisterhood, or this tramp?"  
The girl seemed caught with indecision, her beautiful face deep in thought.  
"Blood for blood!" Esmeralda screamed desperately. "Our sisters will die unless we do this!"  
Sorsha slowly backed away. "No," she insisted again. "If our sisters were here, they would agree with me."  
Esmeralda suddenly lunged at the girl. They engaged in a struggle, wrestling over the dagger.  
"Fool!" the old woman was saying. "Traitor!"  
"As Everines, we are honourable!" Sorsha retorted, her calm voice raised in alarm. "Not killers!"  
Continually going back and forth, Tara knew her fate was in their hands. Her powers weren't helpful in this situation. However…  
Tugging at the string on her left ankle, she realized the rope was unraveling, just a little. She kept pulling gently, coaxing her appendage out of the noose. Trying to bend it to her will like golden thread, Tara felt a slight response.  
"No!" Sorsha yelled, breaking Tara's concentration.  
Esmeralda had the knife, her hair askew. She lunged for Tara, the athame aimed towards her…

The door burst open.  
"Stop!" Seb lunged and pushed the knife away from Tara. The edge caught her cheek, leaving a shallow cut.  
Ryder and Miranda dragged Esmeralda to the side as Bella and Seb worked on the knots. Pulling her to her feet, Bella gasped.  
"Your face!" she gasped.  
What seemed like a great deal of blood was dripping down her chin. Bella gave her a face towel to begin putting pressure on the cut.  
"It's okay," Tara replied. "It's a flesh wound. Thanks for stopping that lunatic!"  
"No kidding!" Seb stared at her with respect. "She's mad!"  
Sorsha had stayed quiet, and now moved forward to pick up the ceremonial blade.  
That caught his attention. "Sorsha?"  
She didn't look at him. "This athame was to be used in our darkest of times to save Evermoor," she replied, her voice trembling. "It required a sacrifice. I did not think…I had no idea…"  
Now she raised her eyes. "I'm sorry Tara. Forgive me."  
Sorsha quickly exited the room, her light footsteps fading.  
"She was going to gut you like a fish!" Bella looked ready to pounce on her.  
"Sorsha saved me," Tara admitted. "She's the reason you didn't find me with a knife in my shoulder."  
Seb interrupted. "Actually, it was an athame," he reasoned. "Used by witches for black magic sacrifice."  
The trio's little conversation stopped as Miranda yelled.  
"Hello! We could use a little help!"  
Esmeralda was struggling like a beast. She'd nearly broken away from Miranda and Ryder, twice, and they were starting to look haggard. In the end, it took all five teens' combined strength to pin her down.  
"Relax, Granny," Bella gasped. She was dressed trendy but had no objection to holding on her grasping hand with all her strength. "These clothes are brand new!"  
As they rolled and struggled, unbeknownst to them, a dark shadow began to emerge.  
Suddenly, Tara was still.  
"What is that?" her horrified whisper somehow struck everyone in the room.  
A shadow person with claw like finger nails stepped closer. As wisps of darkness pulled away from it, its hands grew solid. "No! No!" Esmeralda screamed. "It can't be!"  
The other kids leaped to their feet, backing away. Faster than light, the shadow held Esmeralda by the throat, its eyes made of fire.  
Lifted into the air, they could do nothing but watch as one hand placed a glowing purple stamp on her forehead. Radiant violet sparks burst, and the shadow vanished.  
Esmeralda fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. She was covered in bluish dots.  
A scream radiated from outside.  
"Sorsha!" Seb ran from the room, the others close behind. Bella was on her cell phone.  
"Yes, Esmeralda at the manor, we need a stretcher right away," she spoke authoritatively. "And..oh no."  
Seb was cradling Sorsha's prone body on their lawn. She was covered in spots, and her face was pale.  
The boy looked tortured. Miranda seemed like she'd been punched in the gut.  
"Make that two," Bella hung up. "They're on their way, Seb."  
Her brother didn't act if she had spoken. "Sorsha, wake up, please."  
Miranda turned away with a clearly pained expression, and left.

All the Everines had been taken. It was only Tara left, though no one knew it.  
As long as she managed to repel it, there was a chance that the others could be saved.  
Right?

The other Everines were brought in, Sorsha paler than death. Seb refused to leave her side.  
Bella was spending time catching up on some online shopping in between nursing and redoing her manicure. She hadn't wanted to nurse the sick…she mostly opened doors and checked vitals.  
But it gave her an excuse to stay close to Ryder. Though he insisted they couldn't be together, they had grown closer over the weeks.  
But he was worried about Miranda. Though Bella had sometimes felt a stab of jealousy, she mostly quashed it with the knowledge they were like brother and sister.  
Even as she called her best friend, she kept it brief, telling her all this over the phone.  
"I mean, they'll leave eventually," Bella was saying. "I'll miss Ryder, but what can I do? His entire life is back in Canada!"  
As she retouched her nails, Bella rolled her eyes. "Probably somewhere with proper Internet. He's not rich or trendy, no, but he cares, and maybe that's all I want in a guy."  
Ryder was just outside her door, listening, when Ludo tapped his shoulder.  
"She really likes you," he informed the startled teen. "Jake and I have been tapping the wires, and out of the five calls Bella's made, four of them are about you."  
The boy was suspicious. "What are you tapping phones for?" Ryder asked.  
Ludo smiled. "We're spies this week. See ya, lover boy."

Miranda had retreated into a corner garden and was crying. Ryder found her, holding Miranda gently.  
"Well?" Ryder had a tone of protectiveness. "Did he break your heart?"  
She glared. "He played me. I was the one he's been spending all this time with. Yet the moment she's in trouble, Seb runs without a second thought."  
Ryder barely kept his anger in check. "You're right about that. I should hit him over the head."  
Miranda laughed a little. "Yeah. But let me do it first."  
Tara was traveling back to the house, drinking her bottle of Bogmoor. She heard Ryder and Miranda talking.  
"I just can't believe he used me like that," She was wiping her eyes. "Seb is a jerk."  
He hugged her. "I don't doubt it. But what did you expect?"  
Tara shivered. "I came here for one reason, Ryder. Any…distractions will have to go."  
Her dead tone sent chills down the Everine's spine.  
"I will avenge my grandmother," Miranda's voice was cold. "And reclaim our family honour."

Tara needed to find out more about Miranda. Being unable to eat had left her weak and thin, but even the thought of food would make her throw up.  
Heading to social media, she couldn't find a thing. Even with Miranda's full name, all her accounts were on a private setting.  
With no other option, Tara found Bella.  
She glared at her. "I'm busy," Bella told her stepsister. "Go away."  
Pushing down an angry retort, Tara prepared. "I need your help."

Far from being a tech whiz, Bella was a social expert. Within moments, she had identified Miranda's friends, her family in Canada, and Ryder's as well.  
"Anything else?" Bella tapped away. "She may be private, but her friends aren't."  
Tara was amazed. Bella's true intelligence had been showing itself more and more, and it was a good thing.  
"Is she who she says she is?" Tara asked.  
Bella typed a little more. "Yeah. Everything on the Internet lasts forever, and it says Miranda's who she's supposed to be…as well as Ryder."  
The way she said his name made Tara suspicious.  
"You like him, don't you?" Tara shot.  
Bella put on lip gloss. "Why do you care? You already have a boyfriend."  
Feeling awkward, Tara sat. "I guess it's because you're my sister." Her tone betrayed some insincerity.  
The hand holding the gloss tightened. Bella wheeled.  
Her eyes were fiery, and looked edgily crazy. Tara took an unconscious step back.  
"We are not related," Bella was mad. "You are a self-centred geek that happens to live with me. What I care about is my business, you nosey freak. And as for any help, from now on, get it from someone else!"  
By the end she was yelling. Tara fled, speechless, for once in her life.

Seb was coming out of the washroom when someone slapped him upside the head.  
"What's wrong with you?!" he blinked in pain.  
"What's wrong with you?!" Ryder retorted. His arms were in defensive position, ready if Seb tried to fight back.  
"Look, Ryder," Seb pleaded. "Spell it out. Proper like, okay?"  
The other boy lowered his fists. "Miranda, you idiot," he finally replied. "She saw how you acted around Sorsha. You crushed her heart."  
Seb suddenly was aware of a new emotion…shame. "I didn't mean…" he began.  
"Course you didn't," Ryder scoffed. "You only cared about you. Miranda is a nice person. She never deserved being used like a tool."  
Seb tried to speak again. "Please, I'm sorry-"  
But Ryder refused to let him talk. "Since the day we arrived, Miranda thought there was something between you two. Yet the moment she…Sorsha, is it? The second Sorsha was in danger, Seb, you dropped Miranda like a hot potato."  
Seb's face grew hot. "Not true."  
Ryder laughed meanly. "You haven't thought about her for a minute since she's taken ill. A real piece of work you are, jerk."  
The boy had no comeback, and could only watch as Ryder stomped away.


	11. Revenge

Seb and Tara were in the tapestry room, discussing the strange epidemic.  
"It's pretty bad," Tara muttered darkly. She needed more Bogmoor tea. Without it she could barely function. "What are we going to do?"  
Her stepbrother shook his head. "I don't know."  
The Everine lifted her head sharply. "What's wrong?"  
He sighed. "I just got chewed out by Ryder, and worse, he was right," was his rueful reply.  
Tara frowned. "He's usually pretty chill. What happened?"  
Seb buried his head in his hands. "Apparently I broke Miranda's heart after Sorsha became sick. And he's right…I didn't even think about her this whole time."  
She slid an arm around him. "You've been busy," Tara consoled.  
"With Miranda," Seb railed. "If I hadn't spent so much time with her…"  
Tara poked him gently. "Don't be self-centred. Bella yelled at me for the same reason."  
He turned to her. "Truly? What about?"  
The girl sighed. "I thought I was being nice. I asked her about Ryder, then when she wanted to know why I wanted to know, I said it was because she was my sister."  
Her inflection stuttered a little at the end. Seb tried to smile. "If you said it like that, no wonder," he replied gently.  
For a moment they paused with companionable silence.  
"We're a pair of egotistical brats, aren't we?" Tara finally said.  
Seb hugged her. "Yeah, but we're learning. Isn't that what counts?"

Bella was an awful mood after Tara left her room. When someone else barged in, she turned and screamed, "GET OUT!"  
Miranda and Ryder froze. "Whoa," Miranda attempted to insert some levity. "Someone's been having a worse day than me."  
Bella noticed her eyes were puffy. "What happened?"  
Her eyes were as shiny as dark glass. "Your brother broke my heart," she replied in a chilly tone. "That's all."  
Ryder put an arm around Bella. "And you? Did you fight with your sister?"  
Bella sighed. "Yes. She's so self-absorbed! She has to know everything about everyone, and I've just about had enough."  
The two Canadians exchanged a gaze. "So have we," Miranda said with a hint of menace.  
Bella's eyes lifted. "What do you mean?"  
Ryder held her hand. "We have a plan, but you don't have to help if you don't want to, Bell," he informed her.  
Bella knew revenge was wrong, but her heart won over her head. "I'm in," she smiled. "As long as they suffer."

Miss T was brewing more Bogmoor tea at the library. While empty, she checked her pendant.  
Still purple, it changed to a strange light, glowing ominously. Pulling a dusty book from under the table, she held the pendant against it, revealing letters that glowed in the dark. A strange language, Miss T had no problems reading it.

"Save or sacrifice is the choice's hold  
O pale must be worth more than gold,"

Miss T read. However, there was more to poem then Tara had found out.

"Ringing admirers will ride in from the dark  
Brightening stars consumed as the mark  
Venerable and broken, the circle must align  
Or face the wrath of the Shadow's sign  
Three had started the great wheel  
Three must finish their sisters' appeal.  
The life must be given, the price will be paid  
O pale's worth mustn't be mislaid."

The librarian suddenly felt a presence behind her. Turning, she saw a short figure in a dark cloak. But as she tried to focus on her, the more it seemed it was made from wisps of darkness.  
"Ling?" Miss T questioned suddenly.  
The darkness extended a hand, offering a turquoise bracelet with string.  
"Friendship forever," the strange being hissed. "Always."  
The hand crushed the bead. "Broken promises…always linger. Always fester."  
It was Ling, or an impressive illusion. Her strange eyes glowed purple. The wisps that made her kept Ling indistinct, ethereal.  
"Why are you here?" Miss T was terrified. Ling didn't have violet eyes.  
The strange spirit recoiled its appendage.  
"Vengeance," it whispered. "Betrayal."  
Though Miss T couldn't see, it seemed to smile.  
"Death on the wind."

Tara had gone to the library to pick up her Bogmoor tea when she noticed the glowing windows.  
Running inside she saw…Miss T, in the grasp of some dark creature.  
"No!" Tara pulled out her golden thread. "Stop!"  
The Shadow turned, reaching for her as she quickly wove a Celtic knot, a sign of protection. The thread glowed, causing the dark being to pull away, repulsed.  
"Fool," something hissed. "You protect your problem."  
With that the Shadow disappeared.

Miss T and Tara shared a warm cup of Bogmoor, both trembling. Each didn't say anything at first.  
"What did you find?" Tara questioned.  
Miss T laid a hand on the tome.  
"A poem in an ancient tongue," Miss T seemed far too old. "A prophecy of this time. I'll write what I remember, but if I risk looking at it again…"  
The Everine tapped the cover. "This is the dark lore that released May's Shadow." It was a statement, not a question.  
Miss T didn't bother denying it. "My pendant has magic blessed by the wise women of Ireland," her fingers kept shaking. "It reveals falsehoods and hidden truths. That's how I knew you were a Supreme. And that's how we found the dark lore."  
Tara wanted to, but she didn't ask. She felt the old woman's heart couldn't take much more excitement.  
"Rest," she insisted. "I'll stay with you tonight."

The family was fine with her snap decision as they were preoccupied with a problem of their own.  
"Where is she?!" Rob kept screaming.  
The "she" in question was Bella. Miranda, Ryder, and Bella had left sometime during the afternoon, and still hadn't returned.  
"I'm sure she's fine," Fiona kept trying to calm him down. Usually it was the other way around, but right now, Rob was making a scene worthy of a freakout.  
Suddenly, Bella opened the door, entering calming. "Where've you been?!" Her parents cried, hugging her in relief. Rob held his little girl tight in his arms.  
"I'm fine," Bella protested mellowly. "I'm sorry. We got lost, and we were trying not to fall into the bog, so we took the long way around."  
Checking her over, Rob frowned. "Why are you so relaxed? I haven't seen you like this in months."  
Bella smiled, her eyes almost glassy. "I just had some proper fun, that's all."  
Almost waltzing back to her room, she hummed a strangely enchanting tune, just as Miranda and Ryder slipped in.  
Exchanging secret glances, Jake and Ludo witnessed their smirking expressions.  
What was going on?

Seb was in his room when someone barged in.  
"Hey I'm working!" He spun to find…  
"Seb, I thought I was allowed whenever I wanted," Miranda spoke icily. "Before Sorsha came back into the picture. Or was she really out of it at all?"  
A chill settled down his spine. "Miranda, I'm sorry…"  
She pushed him roughly. "You better be. You think I wanted to become the other girl? For a second, I almost thought Evermoor evolved into a better place. Turns out I was wrong. You're simply being more sneaky about it."  
Seb grabbed her wrist as she tried to leave. "Miranda, if you'll just let me explain-"  
"Get your hands off me!" She roared. "OUCH!"  
A roar seemed to fill the room. Seb was standing, unsure of what happened, while Miranda clutched her hand, rolling on the floor. "You assaulted me too?!" she was shocked. "I should call the cops!"  
Miranda stood with difficulty, crawling away from Seb.  
"Stay away from me!" She was crying. Suddenly all the blood left her face and her eyes turned to a dark purple.  
"Do that again and I'll have your head," she spoke in deep voice, one that couldn't be natural. "Understand?"  
Hypnotized, Seb barely nodded assent.  
Miranda seemed to reclaim herself and left to ice her sore joint. The boy was confused about what had occurred, but at the back of his mind a thought pushed itself through his subconscious.  
Seb's lamp had a strong illumination, but he had never seen her shadow.

Smoke drifted around Miranda's room as she chanted in a dead language, constructing a potion in what could only be described as arcane arts. Tara shifted in her sleep, sensing something wrong.  
But she was too far. The manor had been left unprotected, and now, a dark cloud consumed the town.


	12. A Village Bewitched

When Tara woke that morning, it was quiet. Miss T was still asleep, but she looked a lot better in the pale light.  
Reaching for a cold mug of Bogmoor (made in the middle of the night) the girl suddenly touched a sheet of lined paper.  
Wiping the sleep from her eyes, the Everine began to read. As she continued, her eyes widened.  
The prophecy…the dark lore Miss T had found. Here it was, written in a cramped hand.  
Trying to decipher it, the girl finally learned the knowledge the Shadow attempted to hide.

 _"Supreme power must sew the cloth_  
 _A new age begins; windy waters froth_  
 _Shadow cannot be denied its prize_  
 _So all Everines will meet their demise_  
 _Save or sacrifice is the choice's hold_  
 _O pale must be worth more than gold._  
 _"Ringing admirers will ride in from the dark_  
 _Brightening stars consumed as the mark_  
 _Venerable and broken, the circle must align_  
 _Or face the wrath of the Shadow's sign_  
 _Three had started the great wheel_  
 _Three must finish their sisters' appeal._  
 _The life must be given, the price will be paid_  
 _O pale's worth mustn't be mislaid."_

Left with more questions than answers, Tara suddenly became aware of a steady glow.  
Reaching under the librarian's blanket, the pendant in her hand had become black and white, crackling with energy. Alarmed, Tara tried to remove it, but was burned for her actions. "Ow, ow!" she yelled in the hollow emptiness. "OW!"  
Checking her watch, Tara saw it was nine in the morning.  
"Nine," she muttered. "But why is it so dark?"  
Peering out of a window, the Everine was alarmed. Dark mist had crept in with the night, letting only the barest sunbeam through. There was no one out and about.  
Checking her cell and the telephone lines, she found both to be dead.  
"What on earth?" she gasped. Tara was seriously getting tired of all the supernatural occurrences.  
"What's happening?"  
The pendant suddenly starting emitting static noises. Turning, Tara saw a vision of the past.  
It was Miranda…er, Ling, and Miss T, when they were young and innocent. Touching this window into history, she suddenly heard them talking.  
"Eira, we can't do this!" Ling's voice was cultured and rich. "You know what will happen!"  
Young Miss T, Eira, shook her head. "We already lost our best friend, and gained the enmity of the town. We need protection. It's only a matter of time before they throw us out."  
Opening the ancient book, Eira and Ling were taken aback.  
"It's blank," Ling spoke with a hint of relief.  
"No, it's not," Eira determined. "See?"  
Holding her pendant over its pages, the glowing writing was revealed.  
"Enchanted by my ancestors," Eira said with some satisfaction. "It reveals the truth. Opal traditionally was associated with luck, but became known for its invisible properties. The wise women of Ireland took the legend one step further."  
The past opal shone, catching and refracting beautiful colours. If this was the same pendant, why did it have no more inner fire?  
Suddenly, a stream of purple energy grabbed the necklace, dragging Eira forward into the tome. "Eira!" Ling reacted fast. She grabbed her arm, twining her legs around a fixed table.  
"Don't let go!" Eira was choking. The stone was already in the portal, and Eira's head would be next.  
"Not today!" Ling pulled then pushed herself forward, slamming her wrist on the leaves of paper.  
For a second, it seemed like it hadn't done anything, but suddenly…  
Eira fell back, her neck almost snapping. Her pendant had absorbed the violet light, twinkling ominously.  
Shutting the dangerous book, Ling panted.  
"Was the knowledge worth it?" she was furious. "Over and over I've heard about the Garden of Eden and the fruit of death. Now I understand Eve's foolishness!"  
The other girl lay sprawled on the floor, breathing heavily.  
"How did you stop it?" her voice was raw. Ling stood, hastily mixing her some warm tea.  
"My bracelet, you idiot," the Chinese girl's voice was mixed with worry. "Friendship and protection are why I chose turquoise beads. That and they were cheap."  
Handing Eira the tea, she smiled. "There's a power in stone. My birth people know that full well."  
As Eira sipped gently, she nearly choked again. "Your bracelet."  
Staring at its crackling purple stones, Ling was fascinated. "Hm. Same as your pendant now. That's strange."  
Neither of them noticed a shadow slipping away into the room, a dark force full of wrath…

Tara found herself back in her time with her hands on Miss T's bracelet.  
The beads were ordinary, but she remembered the Shadow's hand crushing the stone.  
The Everine took the beads and started grinding it with an old-fashioned mortar and pestle she found. Breaking the turquoise apart, a bright flash filled the room.  
Blinking, Tara saw the a figure slowly becoming distinct.  
"About time I was summoned," she looked around, not noticing Tara at first.  
"Over here, shiny," The Everine responded. The figure turned, meeting her gaze.  
"You!" She stamped her foot. "I might have guessed."  
The woman from her vision, the one with purple eyes, glared at the Supreme Everine.  
"Tell me how to stop this," Tara pleaded. "I need to save everyone."  
The lady scoffed. "Just like the last one. It's not about you, dearie. Remember?"  
Tara closed her eyes. "I don't understand. Who are you?"  
Sighing, the woman introduced herself. "I am…May. It is my shadow that's haunting the town."

 **The Tale of Vengeance**  
 _Many have said that the reason it's called May's Shadow was that it always came in the spring. That is a popular, though untrue retelling of the past._  
 _I was one of the Ancestral Three, the one who broke faith among our sisters. When the boy I loved cursed Evermoor, he created a monster to consume us all._  
 _There was nothing we could do as we tried to stop the madness. The villagers rallied against us, and I was forced to take drastic measures._  
 _A gypsy woman, Scarlett, was my answer. A fortuneteller by trade, she was a small-time mage. She agreed to bind the monster to save our town._  
 _I had cast a time spell to slow our eventual demise. I had foreseen my death, and I could not stop it. Gathering the herbs, I met with the gypsy and went over every part of the ritual. However, she had made a fatal mistake._  
 _Believing the spirit would die with me, Scarlett tethered the shadow to my own soul, effectively being annihilated once I went on to the afterlife. Unfortunately, though it did curb its power, the Shadow remained active. While my body burned, I called down a final curse upon Evermoor's inhabitants for treating us this way. Twisted by pain and tortured beyond belief, I wanted to unleash the rage I felt at the unjust death of my sisters and I…the first Everines._  
 _Heroes, who became villains._  
 _I still believe the Shadow manipulated my thoughts as I died, causing me to commit this second mistake. My sisters passed on into the afterlife. I was forced to remain in limbo, along with all the souls who were killed by the Shadow._  
 _Afterwards, my name became synonymous with the chaotic storms of the Moors. There was nothing I could do. The gods had reined in the worst of the Shadow's destructive nature, but its ferocious power came from my own, very human desires of revenge. The curse of the Everines was my curse also, as I was forbidden to interfere, but only watch as my sisters fell to the menace._  
 _I enjoyed the darkness and fear I brought to my killers. But as it fed my rage, I began to think everyone deserved this fate. Was I manipulated? Or was I always cruel?_  
 _This I never found out._  
 _Bending the shade to my will, I sent it to unleash hell, and that it did. Every time Evermoor broke the eternal code, I was there with my shadow, baying for blood. Each time, a deep desire for revenge became sated, but only after the consumption of another life._  
 _Yet every time another innocent suffered the Shadow's touch, I felt their fear. But I couldn't escape, I couldn't stop killing. My soul was linked forever to this beast. Together in limbo, more and more Everine souls were collected, feeding its energy._  
 _However, there was a way out._  
 _I was not an only child. I had a brother, one who left Evermoor's broken memories for a land far to the east. In every succeeding generation, a girl became known as May, to keep my name alive. Unknowingly, this gave me a gateway back into this world. I was forced to possess my descendants to try and find a cure. It was through them I learned of the return of a Supreme Everine._  
 _I had hoped with the return of the old powers, the gods and the Supremes may lift my sentence and show mercy on the inhabitants. But alas…Esmeralda was a fool, then you also broke the code._  
 _My final vengeance would eclipse my former attempts. The gods were certain this time._  
 _Evermoor had broken too many rules. It was to become an example of why the gods couldn't be taken lightly._

Once May was done her narrative, Tara blinked hard.  
"The town has been taken by the Shadow," the woman continued. "All of Evermoor has been cut off from the world. It's only a matter of time before it takes its revenge."  
Feeling light-headed, Tara made herself more Bogmoor.  
"So what you're saying is we're doomed?" Her hands moved automatically. "You're a bundle of sunshine."  
May's eyebrows rose."You haven't been able to eat or drink anything except that, have you?"  
Almost spitting up, Tara coughed.  
"You're a Supreme Everine," May told her. "So you're extra sensitive to the darkness. Your housekeeper as well…as a witch, she can feel the coming storm."  
Tara was confused. "So why is Bogmoor tea the only thing I can have? I hated Esmeralda's version."  
The woman shrugged. "I'm not sure, though I suspect your librarian is more than a former Everine."  
"A witch?" The girl ventured cautiously.  
"A wise woman," May corrected, her amethyst eyes flashing. "The wise women of Ireland were renowned healers and herbalists. Her ancestors were wise women, correct? Therefore, knowledge must've been passed on…it's not magic, just a deep understanding of plants. Real Bogmoor is an…acquired taste. I don't blame Eira for mixing in something new." May was incorporeal, but she leaned close, smelling the steam. "Mint, lavender, rosemary…very nice blend. There's a hint of basil and barley as well."  
Tara stepped back. "How do you know all of this?"  
May laughed, the anger leaving her face. It was then Tara realized she wasn't much older than her.  
"Believe it or not, while in limbo you learn a few things," her tone hardened. "Now, are you going to save Evermoor or not, madame? Because we're running out of time."


	13. Clarity

Tara ran back to the mansion, heart in her throat. She had checked through people's windows and had found most of them asleep. The infirmary was full of those who had fainted, and the Everines shot off purple sparks when she tried to touch them.  
The Shadow was playing with her, that much was obvious. May's ghost…no, ghost wasn't the right term…spirit? May's spirit had told her that she'd meet Tara at the mansion. With the Shadow on the loose, it wasn't wise to wander through the streets. Though their souls were bound together, May had made it clear that she had been doing her best to hold it back. With the Shadow consuming the area, it might take the chance to get rid of this final check in power as well. (The gods wouldn't mind, considering they were unleashing it anyway)  
In the tapestry room, May was waiting.  
"What kept you?" she spoke impatiently. "Do you know what must be done?"  
Tara was confused. "What?"  
May cursed. "A Supreme Everine with less than average intelligence. Brilliant."  
The girl nearly hissed. "Tell me what to do, please!"  
The woman sighed. "The poem. What did it say?"  
Consulting the piece of paper, Tara scanned through it.  
"Sew the cloth…I need to add something to the tapestry." she concluded. "Windy waters…that was Storm Week, so that's finished. Shadow, Everines, that's clear as day. But this new passage." Tara began to recite.

 _"Ringing admirers will ride in from the dark_  
 _Brightening stars consumed as the mark_  
 _Venerable and broken, the circle must align_  
 _Or face the wrath of the Shadow's sign_  
 _Three had started the great wheel_  
 _Three must finish their sisters' appeal._  
 _The life must be given, the price will be paid_  
 _O pale's worth mustn't be mislaid."_

"Oh joy, you know how to read," May spoke acidly.  
Tara shook a hand. "If you can't help, be quiet."  
The antsy soul cast her eyes about, unnerving Tara.  
"Ringing admirers will ride in from the dark makes no sense," Tara exclaimed with frustration. "The next line is about the Everines, like I saw in my dream, then…a circle. A circle of three!"  
Tara spun. "We need three Everines to weave a new ending," she cried out. "But I'm the only one!"  
May plucked at her dress. "We weren't Everines in the beginning," she pointed out. "We were a weaver, farmer, and bard. In this aspect, you would be the weaver. Now you need a farmer and a bard."  
Tara closed her eyes, pulling at the golden thread. She was attempting to have a vision.  
A clear image started to form in her mind, of Miranda and…Ryder?  
"The strangers will do," May interrupted. "I'm less certain about the boy, but might be all right."  
Tara wasn't finished however. "But what's this 'O pale?'"  
The woman frowned. "Mentioned twice, it doubtless has some importance," she spoke slowly. "But finding the other two of the three might help us find the answer."  
"Right!" Tara took off, running to their rooms.

"Where are they?" she growled in frustration. The other teens weren't in their rooms, as she expected, though she found other members of her family in various states of unconsciousness. Bella and Seb were strangely prone in the living room. Both of them seemed shocked. But what unnerved her was the terrified expressions on their faces.  
"Seb?" Tara forgot her mission and frantically shook him. "Bella!" She was equally unresponsive.  
"They won't wake up," a voice called out.  
Tara's head shot high, searching for whoever it was.  
Ryder stepped out from the corner. "I've tried," he said in a dead voice. "What's going on?"  
She grabbed his arm. "No time to explain," she told him. "Help me get them off the floor."  
"I'll do it," a lazy tone appeared from nowhere. Inexplicably, both bodies rose in the air, jerking like puppets.  
Miranda stepped out from the shadows, lifting her hands.  
Tara was shocked. "You…just…you're…did you…?"  
The Chinese girl shrugged. "Call me whatever you want. I think there's a Shadow that needs banishing."

Miranda took Seb and Bella with them, though she refused to tell Tara why. They ran through the hallways, being careful of corners and such, and all her focus were on her two passengers, so Ryder took the initiative to start telling Tara what she really was.  
"Miranda's a descendant of a dragon that took human form," Ryder said quickly. "Her great-grandmother was also a fox spirit. As for me, I'm pretty ordinary. Canadian born and bred, though I do have a talent for gardening."  
"Stop being modest," Miranda said without turning around. "Your ancestor was Herne the Hunter, a mystical entity who was lauded as a god of the forest. Not actually a god, but you get the point."  
Ryder rolled his eyes. "I don't know how she does that. Magic, I guess."  
Once they reached the tapestry room, Miranda set Bella and Seb down gently in the centre of the room.  
May appeared, looking thunderous. The other two kids jumped.  
"How dare you bring this rabble!" she screeched. "Don't you know who that is?"  
Tara wasn't sure who she was referring to.  
"I'm not rabble, just a singing mage," Miranda said with narrowed eyes. "And Ryder's a gardener. You need us."  
Feeling more and more shocked, Tara wondered aloud.  
"What are you? How do you know everything?"  
The Chinese girl laughed. "Dragons and fox spirits were renowned for their magical powers. The mixing of the bloodlines made my abilities quite superior."  
She turned serious. "My grandmother told me about the May's Shadow, and Bridget's will," she spoke with sadness. "She charged me to stop it. I swore to help however I could."  
Tara nodded. She knew what it meant to take such a serious vow. "Okay. Everyone take some golden thread."  
The three arranged themselves in a circle, the thread connecting their hands. May positioned them carefully, then began telling them instructions.  
Working together, all three called upon them magical heritage as they spun continuously. Weaving in and out, the three working together to create a golden addition to the tapestry.  
Finally running out of thread, the cloth was sewn over the vision of May's Shadow. Using white energy, Tara created a vision of three defeating the darkness, while drawing on Miranda and Ryder's strength. Slowly, far too slowly, the picture began to take shape.

Meanwhile, the Shadow was growing restless. It had stolen most of the vitality in Evermoor, but sensed a presence attempting to undermine it.  
It wouldn't stand for that.  
A roaring cloud of darkness, it flew through the town at lightning speed, searching and looking.  
Tara saw it in her mind's eye, and worked even faster.

"There!" she almost collapsed. The glowing addition was finished, and she was exhausted.  
"Tara, stay still," Miranda ordered, reaching for her hand.  
"Leave her!" May insisted. Her ghostly form snapped her fingers. "The energy is volatile. I don't care if you're a magician, you'll be killed!"  
Miranda's brown eyes met May's purple ones, solidly.  
"I'm not a magician," Miranda spoke with sweet venom. "I'm what you would call…a hybrid."  
With that she pushed her away, using the force of her hand. How she caught hold of the spirit was strange, and May writhed under her grip. Miranda's hands began to glow with a white aura.  
"Sorry, auntie," Miranda was focused. "But this needs to be done."  
Tara was weak, but she tried to stand. "No…Miranda…"  
The Chinese girl turned. "I never told you my last name. It's Miranda Mayshadow to you, Supreme Everine. You nearly caught me when the vision of the Shadow was first weaved into the tapestry by Bridget. I'd wanted a look at what caused so much pain."  
This was so shocking that Tara could do no more than let Ryder tie her to a column.  
"You knew?" she whispered.  
Miranda laughed. "More than knew. The Everines were what destroyed my family in the first place. My aunt May, though misguided, tried to stop the Shadow, and she was killed for it."  
Ryder kept his eyes down, guiltily focusing on the knots.  
"So what are you going to do to me?" Tara could barely keep her eyes open.  
The girl revelled, laughing. "Save the world, Tara. Just like May tried, just like my grandmother tried. But this time, I'll get it right."  
Though still drowsy, the world appeared to be realigning. Ryder took a shiny black rock from Miranda's pocket and used it to keep May at bay.  
"Please," the spirit begged. "The Shadow, it grows angry. Whatever you're planning, it will not work. I have tried for so long…"  
Miranda revealed a jewelled earring of pale green. "Chrysoberyl," she said mockingly. "Wards off spirit possession. Ryder has some too, along with the chalcedony he's holding. It's more than enough to stop the Shadow from taking either one of us."  
With gritted effort, the ancestress raised a hand. "The Shadow…you'll attach it to Tara, won't you?"  
"Freeing all the spirits, including yours," Miranda was grim. "I was aware of you possessing me. I allowed it to give me insight on your plans. Putting a spell on the town to isolate the Shadow was perfect, because in doing so you isolated Tara as well."  
Groans suddenly were voiced. Bella and Seb groggily tried to stand, blinking slowly.  
"What are you doing, Miranda?" Seb's voice was thick.  
Bella rose much more quickly, linking arms with Ryder. He grinned, then turned to Tara.  
"Bella kindly has agreed to help us," he said with a low tone. She displayed her own chrysoberyl earrings, her pupils dilated. "Though it took a little persuasion. Us three can finish the prophecy."  
Miranda snapped her fingers in front of Seb's face, sending him back to sleep. "But he has got to stay out of this."  
Tara's mental capacity was coming back, somewhat quickly, much too slow.  
"You're crazy," she hissed.  
The Chinese girl caught her by the throat. "Crazy? I've heard worst," she voiced roughly. "Freak. Witch. Demon. But names don't matter, Tara. You've created a future where we defeat the Shadow, and for that I thank you. But revenge is a dish best served cold."


	14. All Roads Lead Back to Evermoor

The darkness came towards her, searching for its prey. It knew something was amiss.  
Sensing Tara's vulnerability, May's Shadow entered her soul. Tara felt the cold, icy sensation as it began to bind and feed off her emotions, her power.  
"No!" Seb lunged, attempting to tackle the dark entity. He had faked sleep long enough to regain his senses.  
The Shadow turned its attack on him, sucking out his life force as well. Miranda began casting a spell, moving her arms in wide, circular motions. It didn't notice as she started to sever its connection to May. "Please," May begged, purple eyes wide. "No…"  
Her spirit faded away, and the Shadow was its own master once more.  
Lashing out, the consuming monster kept trying to drain the teens dry, but over and over Miranda held it off, concentrating fiercely on her charm. A strange, sparkling vision of a dragon and fox in immortal combat seemed to fill the room. The strange creatures fought with speedy claws, but neither could defeat the other.  
It was their energy, the energy inside Miranda that caused such awesome power.  
Ryder and Bella looked unnerved, but they stayed close. Their outstretched hands began to glow. Green and pink energy merged with Miranda's white aura. As Miranda finished her movements and brought her palms together, the dragon and fox vanished, while a glowing ball of white, pink and green danced in her hands.  
The girl gently pushed the orb against Tara's forehead, and it dissolved.  
"Finalement!" Miranda declared, eyes sparkling. Instead of being tired, she was exhilarated.  
Ryder nodded. "So we're done here?"  
"Right," Miranda smiled. "Let's go."  
Bella suddenly came to life. "Hey!" she protested. "What about me?"  
Miranda looked at her coolly. "What about you?"  
The blonde was taken aback. "You promised to help me! Both of you!" Her accusing eyes turned to Ryder.  
He nodded quickly. "I promised, Miranda. We need to."  
She sighed. "Fine. But we're leaving this place to rot."  
Bella hesitated. "What about my family?"  
Miranda laid a calming hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Bella. They'll be fine."  
Bella shook off her hand. "They don't look fine!"  
The boy looked her straight in the eye. "This is what you wanted, Bell. Revenge, remember?"  
The girl breathed in and out, trying to focus. Her eyes returned to its dilated state.  
Ryder held onto her, tightly. "It's okay, they'll come to once we leave," he spoke soothingly. "Right, Miranda?"  
"Right," Miranda forced a smile. "Come on. We've got a lot to do in a short amount of time."

The three vanished into a cyclone of light as Miss T entered the room.  
She sized up Tara and Seb's situation in an instant. Reaching forward, she attached the pendant around Tara's neck and a bracelet on Seb's wrist.  
Her timing was impeccable. In a few more seconds the Shadow would have been irreversibly bonded with Tara. Now that the opal protected her, it wrenched away as fast as it could, chopping madly at the invisible strings.  
Tara came to as Miss T opened her arms.  
"No!" she was horrified. "Miss T, don't!"  
The Shadow circled, cautiously.  
"I've known since the beginning, Tara," the old lady was calm. "This is my destiny."  
Still tied, she struggled. "You can't," she begged.  
"O pale's worth mustn't be mislaid," Miss T smiled sadly. "Eira is the Welsh name for snow. The prophecy was talking about a sacrifice that must be made."  
The Everine strained. "Not this! I refuse!"  
Miss T shook her head. She held a golden bracelet, on which was engraved the word: Déaþscúa.  
"No!" Tara kept insisting. "There has to be another way!"  
Miss T shrugged. "A prophecy can have many meanings. Perhaps it's my fate to one day return, but for now," she shed a tear. "This is goodbye."  
Tara couldn't bear watching as the librarian take the Shadow into herself. As the darkness was absorbed, the old woman snapped the bracelet around her wrist.  
In an agony of light and screaming, both forms vanished.

Tara was able to free one hand and was working on her feet when Seb came to.  
"Hey," he groaned. "What happened?"  
She hesitated. "You don't remember?"  
He massaged his head, wincing. "I…Miranda…and there was a noise, I was arguing with Bella. How did I end up here, and why are you tied to a post?"  
"Instead of asking questions, help me," Tara snapped.  
It had been a long, long day.

The Bailey-Crossley family were none the worst for wear after their ordeal. The Everines awakened one by one, Sorsha to her joyous father, Esmeralda to her cronies. Other women joined with family, friends, and acquaintances, celebrating the ending of May's Shadow.  
However, a pall had been cast over the house. Crimson had finally joined the family and was puttering in the kitchen as Tara told the rest that Bella had run away with Miranda and Ryder.  
"All this, just for a boy?" Rob was dangerously upset. "They tied you up and knocked Seb out to get away?"  
Tara nodded bleakly. The story would stay, as long as she didn't change anything. Since Seb didn't remember, she had told an untrue account of what had happened. It was much easier than having to rearrange memories.  
"I've called Miranda's family," Fiona was angry. "They don't know where she could be either, but seemed more concerned about their part ownership of the manor. What kind of people are they?"  
"Dragons and foxes," Tara blurted.  
Blinking, Jake and Ludo shrugged away her weird comment.  
"The police will get her back," Jake said confidently. "Right Ludo?"  
Ludo nodded uneasily. "Yeah. There's no way they could leave the country. Airports have massive security these days."  
Crimson entered with a large pot.  
"For you, I make Bogmoor stew!" she laid it down with flourish.  
Though bubbling suspiciously, it had a pleasant aroma. Not bothering with bowls, the family used mugs and a ladle. Tara ate most of it, her appetite returned. Speaking of which…  
After finished her fifth or sixth mug, she stood.  
"Going somewhere?" Fiona asked cautiously. Tara smiled. "Just a walk. To clear my head."  
Rob was about to protest, but the mom waved her away.  
She knew she could trust her daughter.

Entering the Beacon, Tara was astonished to see Bridget was gone. She had obviously reawakened, but where was she?  
"Great-aunt?" her voice was hollow.  
Did Miranda take her final revenge?  
"Now, Tara," a familiar tone spoke. "Explain to me what's been happening!"  
Bridget was standing in a blind spot, looking none the worst for the Shadow's curse. Joyfully, the relatives reunited, hugging proudly.  
"I knew you could stop it," Bridget hummed. "Tell me exactly what's happened, my dear."  
Tara outlined everything from beginning to end, including the prophecy, Miss T's sacrifice and Bella's flight.  
Bridget looked old. "So Eira is gone. She was a good person."  
Left in silence, both took a moment to pay tribute to the brave librarian.  
"Why didn't you tell me about her?" Tara had been burning to ask to question.  
The woman stared into the distance. "I thought we had more time," she explained. "I was wrong. And it was so long ago, I'd nearly forgotten about Ling and her…accident. I didn't want to affect the future by recounting the past."  
Tara nodded. It made sense.  
"Did you really give Ling's family part of the manor?" she asked next.  
Bridget sighed. "When I was younger, most of my family had died and I was the sole owner of the estate. Esmeralda had become a more threatening presence. Eira was already working to undermine her, but suffered a bad bout of digitalin poisoning. I forced her to back off, then wrote that will, sending it to Ling in case I suffered an early death."  
Tara clapped her hands. "That makes sense! But why not the whole place? Why did you give them only a part?"  
Bridget laughed. "If I gave her everything, there'd be nothing left for our family! Part ownership ensured she could return and keep an eye on Esmeralda if I wasn't there. As a former Everine, she wouldn't have been conceived as a threat."  
All the loose ends were wrapping nicely. Still, Tara felt unsatisfied. "So what next?" she asked.  
"There's not much we can do," the elderly lady sighed. "You've done well, under the circumstances. I expected no less. Poor Eira, I hope it was painless."  
"Miranda's the one who deserved to die, not Miss T," her cheeks were burning red. "That…that snake!"  
Bridget held her grand-niece's hand. "She won't get away with anything. But if she's as clever as you say, she won't make finding her easy. And with Bella, she has a perfect hostage."  
Tara shuddered. "Ryder wouldn't hurt Bella…but I wouldn't put it past Miranda, and she's the more powerful one."  
Bridget patted her shoulder. "So now we wait, recover, and enjoy ourselves," she said gently. "Eventually they'll return, much sooner than even you can imagine."  
Tara tilted her head. "Really?"  
"Really," Bridget assured. "All roads lead back to Evermoor. Ling's granddaughter came back long afterwards, and I'm certain Bella will to."  
The Everines enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the day, laughing and chatting about nonsensical things.  
A new era had begun.  
Miranda and Ryder would be found, and Bella rescued. Tara was sure of that.  
But for now, she was prepared to enjoy what time she had.  
As Miss T had demonstrated, fate couldn't be avoided. So it was best to make the most out of everything out of every day, and live life to the fullest…no matter how corny it sounded.


End file.
